The End?
by Snowfire11
Summary: The Fisher job is over.The end? You wish.  Dom/Ariadne and Arthur/OC and possible OC/Eames
1. Chapter 1 the end

AN: I had this floating around in my head for Weeks so here ya go!

Enjoy!

* * *

A young boy around the age of three came down the stairs sluggishly. He woke up to go to the bathroom, and saw the light so he came to investigate. He walked around downstairs until he reache the kitchen. "Daddy? what are you doing?" The young boy asked as he saw his father slumped on the kitchen counter asleep. The man lifted his head off the pillow of papers, and opened his eyes to see his son standing there.  
"James, what are you doing awake, kiddo?" He asked as he began putting the papers away in folders. He son stared at him for a second before speaking softly.  
"I had to go pottey when I saw the light." His father nodded before running a hand through his messy hair.  
"Ok well lets put you to bed, you go to the bathroom and I will meet you in your room, okay?" The young boy nodded before darting up the stairs. The man started putting his folders in a black leather briefcase. He picked it up and carried it to his dark empty office. He tucked away the breifcase somewhere away from his children's view. He climbed the stairs and entered his sons room. There lying on the bed was James and his 5 year old daughter Phillipa, a book in between them. He walked over and kissed both of their foreheads; tears tugging at the corners of his eyes. He'd missed so much of their lives, they had changed so much. He closed the door of the room slowly, taking a long look at his slumbering angels before slipping downstairs and falling into a restless, dreamless sleep on the couch.

"Dom wake up its nearly 10." Miles said to his son. Dom opened his eyes wincing at the sudden blinding light. He sat up and rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of the growing pain in his head.  
"Dom, are you alright?" Miles asked his son worridly. Dom nodded at his father.  
"Yeah, It's the awakeing sickness, its nasty because i was under for 10 hours." Dom said standing up and walking over to the back door to greet his children. He stood in the doorway staring at their playing figures. He laughed as they slammed into his chest, he picked them up and carried them farther into the yard. For a while they just laughed and talked.  
"Daddy," Phillipa began "Where have you been?" There she goes she asked something he didnt want to answer again. What was he supossed to say, that he was stealing peolpes secrets while they are sleeping. And that he couldnt do that here because he was wanted by the law because he was falsely accussed of killing Mal, their mother.  
"Sweetie, we have talked about this I was gone for work." He said softlty to both his children.

"That's not what grandma told us, she said you were in trouble and you weren't coming back." James said staring at his father innocently. Dom shook his head telling them no. Praying they wouldnt ask what her thought they would. "Where is Mommy?" He truley thought he was used to that now, he used to be asked it anytime he talked to his kids on the phone. He didnt expect it to burn as much as it did.  
"We've talked about this guys...Mommy's not here anymore, you know that." He said softly sounding distant. He pulled them into a warm hug.  
"But I'm here and I'm ot going anywhere, promise." He had two years of their life to make up for.

* * *

Lunch went by really kids had went back out to play and Dom's parents went to the living room to read,Leaving Dom to wash the dishes. Dom was nearly halfway done washing the dishes when he heard a knock at the door. Miles went to aswer it and Dom went back to the dishes. About fifteen minutes later Miles returned a smile on his face. "Someone is here to see you." Dom stared confused. To see him? Who would see him, he just got home? He wiped his hands and began walking towards the door. He opened it and there stood someone he really didnt want to see.

* * *

AN:  
TADA there it is; please tell me if you like it, and if i should continue!  
I loved writing this; I also nearly cried writing the scene with Dom and his kids. Anyway thanks for reading and Please review! ;P


	2. 2: Come with us

AN:Hey here's Chapter 2.  
Thanks to all who reviewed and read.

* * *

_"_Ariadne what are you doing here?" Dom asked his voice held a slight air of anoyence. Ariadne waved slightly before rummagging through her messenger bag at her hip.  
"I umm, can her to give you, your share of the umm, profit money." She said uncomfterably handing out a envelope with $55,000 in cash. She looked umcomfterable standing out on his doorstep on one of the hottest days in the summer so he spoke.  
"Um come in Ariadne, please." He pushed the door farther aside to let her in. She walked into his cool house hesitantly and looked around. It hadnt changed since she had invaded his dreams but Dom, Dom Cobb had changed. He looked relaxed, at ease and free from guilt. The lines on his forehead were fading like the pain in his heart and his eyes were bright with joy.  
"So Ariadne how have you been?" He said turning to her. "Fine, me and my younger sis are living together, Arthur visits often." Dom nodded before walking into the kitchen and pulling out a chair for her to sit.  
"So how have YOU been Dom, It's been a few weeks since I'd seen you last?" He shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes were shinning.  
"I'vebeen good. Great actually, I'm really happy to be home." He said failing at containing this smile that was spread over him. Ariadne had never seen him so happy. At that moment James and Phillipa came to hug thier father. THey then turned to the mysterious young woman sitting in their kitchen.  
"Daddy who's that?" James said pionting a small stubby finger at Ariadne. That was her que to get up and introduce herself. She walked over towards the kids and croched to their level.  
"I'm Ariadne, you can call me Ari if you want. I'm a friend of your Daddy's" James and Phillipa smiled and nodded."Ok, I'm Phillipa and this is my brother James." Ariadne smiled and nodded before whispering to Phillipa. "I have a sister that looks a bit like you, just black hair and is a lot older." Phillipa blushed and turned her head. Meanwhile James was talking to his father.

"I like Ari Daddy, can she come to dinner with us?" James asked looking up at his fathers face. Ari's eyes grew wide and shew began shaking her head franticly. "NO,no no no, Dom I'm sorry If i would have known you were going out with your family I would have came yesterday." She grabbed her purse and speed to the door.  
"NO! Ari dont go, she can come to dinner with us right daddy?" Phillipa and James nearly screamed. Phillipa and James gave their father the best puppy dog faces they could make and his heart melted.  
"If you want to, you can join us for dinner." She stood looking at him in shock, nodding her head, Dom continued."Now the resteraunt is kind of fancy, and well, you cant go like that..." He motioned to her skinny jeans, red flats and a blue t-shirt. "So upstair in my bedrrom closet there is a red bag, you can wear that tonight, it should fit." He led her upstairs to the closet and handed her the bag, and grabbing one from behind her.  
"Dom you know I could always come back tommorrow." Ari said staring at him shake his head.

"No Ari, the kids want you to go...and so do I." She nodded and he left her alone in the mater bedrrom. She stut the door before undressing herself and slipping into the staeming shower.

* * *

AN: Not my fave chapter to write but I'm happy with what I'm planning to write. I'm having so much fun writing for this site. Hopefully you'll enjoy whats coming up in future chapters.  
Thanks for reading, please review, even if you hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry I haven't updated. Well, I am now.  
This is a longer chapter, so be warned of it's length.

* * *

Dom stared at his reflection in the mirror, buttoning his suit jacket. He combed his hair back for the fifth time, with shaking hands. Why was he so damn nervous? It couldn't be because of Ariadne could it? Nah, it had to be something else. He grabbed his toothbrush and scrubbed furiously. He spit out his toothpaste and looked around the small bathroom. He and Mal were going to paint it- no, he wasn't going to let his mind wander to those times. He ran a hand over his face. He began pacing the bathroom, playing with his tie. His nerves were killing him why?

Ariadne stood in front of the mirror applying lip gloss to her pink lips. She stared at the curling iron and turned it off. She looked at her red, burned fingers, and ran them under cold water. She burned her fingers almost 6 times because her hands were shaking so much. Why was she so nervous? Was it because she was here, with Dom? She fiddled with the tie on the back of her dress, pacing the bathroom. Her nerves were killing her, why?

Dom and Ariadne jumped when Phillipa and James knocked on their doors. Phillipa knocked on her father's door, and James knocked on his new friend Ari.  
"Daddy come on everybody is ready." Phillipa whispered to the door, which her father stood on the other side of, trying to slow his breathing.  
"Ari c'mon everyone is ready, let's go!" James said enthusiastically. They each walked out of the bathrooms.

Dom stood at the front door with his parents, while Ari descended the stairs. "Oh, hello I'm Ariadne, I don't think we've met before. I'm a friend of Dom's and a student in Miles class." Ari said to Janice Cobb who stood shaking Ariadne's hand and smiling. Ariadne walked over to stand next to Dom, he gasped. She looked beautiful! The dress looked good on her, it was a dress he was going to give Mal for her birthday. "I must say Ari, you look spectacular." He said to her, she blushed at the use of her new nickname.  
"I must say you look pretty good yourself Mr. Cobb." She said smiling. That was a MAJOR understatement, he looked incredible! She couldn't help but stare at him, she blushed at the thought of her checking out her ex-boss.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was long, and boring. But when they arrived it was worth it, everyone stared in awe at the gorgeous building in front of them. They were led to the table and once everyone was seated and had their drinks Miles raised his glass in a toast."To my son, who has returned back to us, and to his children, who have been waiting patiently for his arrival. Welcome home, son." Everyone raised their glass and Dom beamed. Dom raised the glass to his lips and drank the dark, Sweet liquid. "So Ariadne, tell me about yourself and where you met my son." Janice asked turning to Ari. Ariadne nodded before speaking. "Well, I'm 23 and living with my sister. I just graduated with a degree in Architecture, and I met Dom in Paris he offered me a job and i accepted." Janice smiled and nodded before her brow twisted and she turned back to Ari. "If you dont mind me asking are you dating my son?" Dom who was drinking his wine chocked and sputtered. "WHAT? No, me and Ari are just friends." Dom said with finality. He leaned over to a shocked Ari and whispered in her ear. "Excuse my mother, she sometimes oversteps her boundaries." Ariadne shook her head and when Dom moved away she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Well, that was awfully embarrassing. Dinner continued normally, the kids drew and the adults talked.  
"So, dom," Ari began "Have you seen much of the crew?" As soon as she said those words she regretted it. If she wouldn't have stopped she would have gone on blabbing about inception, extractions and what not. She placed a hand over her mouth in case any more words decided to come blurting out.

" Crew, what crew?DOMINIC COBB have you fallen into that profession again? That bloody machine caused more problems than it solved!" Janice said her eyes closed in annoyance. She caused quite a scene at the table, everyone was looking at her with wide eyes, even the kids. Dom gave an exasperated sigh. "No, ma my crew was for my job in Paris. It was a teaching group for a museum." Dom said lieing perfectly, years of extracting skills came in handy. Janice eyed her son suspiciously before resting her case. The rest of dinner was quiet and James an Phillipa wanted to dance. Ari and James and Phillipa and Miles walked onto the dance floor, leaving mother and son alone. Minutes passed with complete silence. "I don't think she's right for you Dom." Janice said to her son bluntly. "I told you mother, I'm not dating her." Dom said clearly annoyed. He turned to see everyone returned to the table. Phillipa walked up to him, grinning madly. "Me and Grandpa requested a song, you and Ari should go dance. Please do it for us, daddy." Phillipa begged. Before he and Ari had a chance to argue they were dragged (Quite literal) onto the shinning, polished dance floor. Dom and Ari stood close to each other, and assumed dancing positions. The music started and they swayed together in a small circle. Dom faintly remembered the song, Mal used to sing it all the time. Once the song was over, Ariadne layed her head on Dom's chest listening to his heartbeat. He looked down at her tired face. "Come on Ari let's go, you are falling asleep here. Let's go take everyone home." He gently pushed her off him and led her back to the table. He grabbed the check before his father could and paid. He lifted James and Phillipa into his arms, out of the restaurant and to the car. He laid them down softly onto the seats of the car.

The drive back home was tiring for Dom, it took all his willpower not to nod off. It was late and he hadn't been feeling great this week so he had a reason to be tired. He often checked on everyone in the car; his kids were sleeping soundly in the back, huddled together. His parents were also sleeping, not so soundly though, they would often wake up then drift back off into a comfortable slumber. He looked at Ariadne who had been awake a minute ago had also drifted off to sleep. She looked peaceful as she slept, she smiled slightly. He then realized he had no clue were she lived, well she could stay in the second guest bedroom. When they arrived at the house he picked up his kids and opened the door expecting the adults to put themselves to bed. He layed his two angels in their warm beds and kissed their heads, when he realized Ari hadn't come inside. He walked outside and sure enough, in the passengers seat a still sleeping Ariadne sat. He poked her shoulder a few times but didn't get a response. "ARI, wake up you fell asleep on the drive here." He whispered softly. All he got as a response was unknown mumbling. He gave up; he leaned over and unbuckled her seat belt. He grabbed her in his arms and carried her with ease. He shut the car door and entered the house, shutting the front door with his foot. He began carrying her bridal style up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. He lifted the covers over her body to protect her from the chill of the went to his room and grabbed some unused clothes of his, and laid them on the desk next to the bed. He turned of the light and left the room.

* * *

AN; Sorry for the long wait but here it is chapter three!

Reviews make my day so, make me a happy person and click the link below.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I've been bored so I decided why not add another chapter? Here it is enjoy.

* * *

Ariadne tossed and turned, half asleep, she snuggled deeper under the covers, she realized they weren't HER covers. Her eyes snapped open and she stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling above her. She sat up and looked at the desk beside her on it was some clothes and an orange sticky note with big handwriting on it.

_Hey, You fell asleep in the car last night and i realized I have no clue were you live so I put you in here. Breakfast is ready downstairs. Sorry if I scared you and good morning.  
-Dom_

Ari smiled and climbed out of bed chaning into Dom's old clothes. They were a tad big, but not terrible, and they smelled faintly of cigarette smoke it didn't bother her. It smelt like, _him._ Slowly Ariadne folded the dress and left it lying on the bed. She quitely walked downstairs past the kid's rooms and down to the kitchen. There she found Dom sitting at the kitchen table a sketchpad in one hand, and a lit cigarette in the other. "Good morning." She said softly as she walked closer to him, her bare feet making a soft patter as she walked. His blue eyes met hers as his gaze left the sketchpad, he smiled before taking a small drag from the cigarette. "Well good morning Ari, If your hungry there is some bacon in the microwave, if you dont want that you can have anything in the fridge or pantry." She smiled and walked over to the microwave and grabbed the heated bacon. She sat down on the stool next to Dom. "What are you looking at?" She asked as she leaned over slightly trying to get a look at the book he was carressing.  
"Some old sketches of mine, here take a look." He said as he handed her the sketchpad. Inside were sketches of gorgeous buildings and some of, Mal. They were all so beautiful, detail illustrations of scenes. The emotion was so strong. She turned the page and it was blank. "Why arent there anymore drawings?" She asked softly trying not to be loud enough to wake the kids sleeping upstairs. He shrugged his shoulders before standing up from the stool and moving to the window. "I lost inspiration, Mal was dead, the kids were confused. And I was being investigated." She stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"She's gone right? You've let her go right Dom?" She asked trying to analize his stoney face. He turned to her biting at his bottom lip. He nodded before mumbling a distant "Yeah..." Her eyes watered at how pained he must feel. She turned and swallowed her tears.  
"Dom thanks, for letting me stay but I should be getting home. My sister is probably worrying." He nodded and handed her, the jeans and clothes she wore yesterday. She thanked him as she exited the house. He stood in his emty kitchen, cigarette smoke hanging in the air, making swirling patterns that shone golden in the sunlight. He sat down at the table the cigarette hanging limply at his reached inside a green pencil bag. He pulled out a charcoal stick and pressed it to the paper. He moved his hand and the pencil, allowing the artwork to flow from his hand to the paper freely.

* * *

Ariadne thanked the cab driver as she excited the taxi and stood in front of her apartment building. She pulled open the big, heavy door and walked through the fancy lobby. She pushed the up button for the elevator. The elevator doors opened with a familiar ding. She laughed to herself at how much her apartment complex reminded her of a hotel, leave it up to Arthur to find a fancy apartment. She pushed the clean white button that lead her up to the 6th floor. She walked through the painted hallways to her apartment. She rummaged through her messenger bag for her rolled her eyes as she heard her sister's laughter followed by her voice.  
"God, Arthur that was a horrible move, oh look checkmate I win...again." Ariadne entered the apartment to see her sister Kate and Arthur finishing up a game of chess. Eames sat in the back amused at the look of utter confusion Arthur was making.

"Oh wow Arthur, darling that face...Quick I need the camera that is priceless!"

Kate wanderd of and handed Eames the camera. He began clipping pictures of Arthurs confused face. Ariadne walked over and moved the camera out of Eames' grip. "Come on guys, quit torchuring poor Arthur." Ariadne said as she turned the camera off and set it on the coffee table.

"Awww come on Ari me and Eames were just having a little fun." Kate said giving her sister the best puppy dog face she could make. It worked on everyody except Ariadne. Ari rolled her eyes and set her clothes on the counter.  
"So, where were you last night?" Arthur asked fixing the creases in his suit.

"Oh Dom took me to dinner with his family. I fell asleep in the car so I slept in the guest room for the night." Ari said as she sat down of the large red couch, her sister insisted they own. Everyone else in the room nodding while hiding a smirk. Everyone new about her little 'crush' on Dom, well that's what it seems like. Funny how she didn't know though. Kate sighed. "At least you had an eventful evening, Arthur came over and we whatched soap operas all night, it was awful." Kate said in an overly dramatic voice, while scrunching her nose slightly. Arthur nodded slowly, as disgust covered his face, soap operas were the tworst. Kate picked up a pencil and a notepad and began scetching, kate was studying to be an artist and the semester had just ended so she has been practicing.

"So," Arthur began as he sat down next to kate on the sofa. "Did you ask Dom about the job offer?" Ari shook her head, her chestnut curls flopped around as she did so.  
"No, I was hoping you would suprise him and ask."

"By 'ask' you mean force, right? Saito will tan our hides if he refuses." Eames said as he plopped down next to her, sipping a soda.

"I suppose" She said quietly.

"why don't you invite him to the beach or someting , and we can suprise him there?" Kate said enthusiasticly. Everyone turned to her and said in unison. "What do you mean WE?" Kate blushed scarlet.  
"Well, I figured I was part of the team, you already told me everything and your top secret stuff." kate said.

"No offence sis, but you don't provide us with anything." Ariadne said softly staring her sister in the eye Eames nodded slightly. Arthur spoke. "Well we could always use another point man, well in this case, woman." Eames and Ari nodded slowly. "Alright sis, your in." Kate nodded and picked up her sketch and began drawing. "I'm gonna call Dom."

After much persestint asking, Dom agreed. They wer to meet Dom at 2:00 pm.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:This is my Absolute favorite chapter to write! Please enjoy!

* * *

Kate sat in the passenger's seat of Arthur's small, cold car. She fiddled around with the hem of her shorts. Eames and Yusuf sat in the back humming random tunes. Arthur was driving quietly, he hadn't spoken since Kate made a comment on his attire. He was wearing a t-shirt and long shorts, she wasnt used to see him in casual clothes. She tried to look anywhere but at him. It was hard for her, but he looked so good. She began picking at her nails trying not to think of how cute he looked. She stared out the window, watching the passing scenery. She heard a small snore from the back seat, craning her neck she saw Eames and Yusuf huddling in the back sleeping. She smiled a bit, and she turned to look at Arthur. Her smile grew as her gaze slid over his appearance,; his hair wasn't slicked back, and his face was relaxed and slightly stubbly. His deep dark brown eyes were fixed on the road ahead. He must have sensed her eyes on him because he turned to face her and smiled brightly. She returned the smile despite the back flips her stomach was doing. She ran a hand through her raven hair, her flaming red highlights turning maroon in the bright golden noon sun. The silence got uncomfortable, so Arthur turned the radio with music. The drive to the beach wasn't long, they were just waiting for Ari to tell them to head there. She shivered under the full blast of the harsh AC. Arthur looked at her, "Are you cold?"

she looked at him and said sarcasticly. "No Arthur I'm dieing of heat...could you raise the temperture in here please?"

He nodded before turning off the air conditioner. They both jumped a bit when Eames gave a small snore. They both stifled back laughter.  
"So Arthur are you going to swim?" Arthur turned to her and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know maybe...are you?" He asked. She shrugged her thin shoulders also.

"Possibly, to tell you the truth I don't like to swim in the ocean much Jaws paranoid me a bit." She said blushing slightly. He chuckled softly.

"I could go in with you if you want." She nodded and blushed a shade darker as he said this. "I would like that," she said softly. They both stared at each other for a moment looking directly into each others eyes.

"Sorry to interupt you two lovebirds, but I just got a text from Ariadne, she found Dom." Eames said from the backseat, forcing the two to look away and blush. Arthur turned the car around and down the quickest road to the beach.

* * *

Ari sat and watched Dom and his kids play in the ocean water. She was tanning for a few minutes before Arthur and everyone to show up. She smiled as she smiled as she watched Dom and his kids laugh heartily, as water splashed over their body's. She felt bad that she was about to ruin Dom's day he seems so happy. She was feeling guilty with agreeing to give Dom the bad news. At that moment she turned to see Arthur, Kate , Eames and Yusuf walking toward the edge of the water where she sat. She waved slightly at them allowing them to sit next to her. Yusuf and Eames sat down, while Arthur dragged Kate into the sparkling water. They stared in amusement at the two young adults who were splashing around frantically. Another thirty minutes passed before Dom and his kids returned soaking wet, and hungry for lunch. Dom stared in amused confusion at the sight of his ex-teamates and a young unfamiliar woman standing next to Arthur.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Dom said as he handed James and Phillipa sandwiches from the cooler. Eames walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"We need you Dom."

* * *

Arthur, Ariadne and Dom sat at a small fold out table in Dom's basement. Dom who looked rather angry, glared at Eames as he looked through his shelves for something.

"You miss it dont you Dom that feeling of playing gods? That ability to create, feel, live in a completely different place that's completely your own? You miss dreaming don't you Dom?" Eames said as he spotted the PASIV pulled it out of the shelves and set it onto the table. Dom eyed it for a moment an unrecognisable emotion flooded over his ocean blue eyes, but it was gone in a second. He turned to Eames. "No I don't miss it." Dom said coldly staring at Eames. Eames looked pained for a second before looking at Dom, "You are a LIAR Dom I see that longing in your eyes." Eames hissed. He didn't like getting Dom mad, it could be a scary sight. He really didn't want to say the things he needed to, but if it get's Dom to rejoin the team, so be it.

"I'm not lieing Eames, but if i was you wouldn't know. I am a pretty damn good liar. I mean after all I DID USE TO LIE FOR A LIVING! Stop talking like you know me, there are things none of you know!" Dom yelled his face flushed with mild anger. Eames chuckled softly, he really didn't want to say this.

"Oh beleive me Dom I know you, I have for five years.I know that you trapped Mal in a memory prison, so you could still be with her in your dreams. I also know she kept showing up on missions because you felt guiltly for her death. You used inception on her not knowing it would be the cause of her loss of sanity and would make her comit her suicide. So ya I know you Dom." Eames said the last time bitterly. Dom turned to Ariadne, hurt flowing in his eyes.

"You told them Ariadne?" She shrugged and looked at Eames and Arthur.

"It was something the WHOLE team needed to know, Dom"

"Ouch, Dom, betrayed by the person you trusted to keep your little secret." Eames said. Dom walked over to Eames quickly anger flushed over his features.

"You need to shut that mouth of yours!" Dom snapped angrily.

"My little mouth isn't what caused Mal to jump off that hotel ledge was it? I wonder how your kids would would react to them knowing that their own father killed their mother?" Eames said sarcasticly. Dom had had enough, he charged at Eames, yelling profanitys as he went. He pulled back his fist, he could hear the blood pumping in his ears; he saw red. He blinked away a haze that had formed over his eyes, and looked at Eames who was nurseing a busted lip and a bleeding nose. He stared in suprise at what he had done. Ariadne stood still in shock and fear for a moment, before getting in between the two quarreling men. The two had begin yelling again, and it sounded like the angry babbling was worsening. Arthur held Eames from behind grabbing his chest and shoulder, attempting to hold him from charging at Dom. Ariadne stood in front of an inraged Dom, he hand resting on his chest lightly. His pulse was quick and his face was pink and slightly damp, from either sweat or tears. Suddenly, after a few moments Eames burst into a fit of cold laughter.

"Wow, look at his face! MAN, if looks could kill...I would be dead, because my brain exploded and my eyes burst into flames!" Everyone eyed him for a moment at he laughed like a lunatic for a moment. He wriggled out of Arthur's grip, and grabbed his cell phone. He went through his contacts until he stoped a Saito's number. He turned to Dom.

"This man," Eames said as he pointed to the phone screen. "Gave you your freedom to come back to your kids. He told you that he would press the charges against you again, and you will have to leave those beautiful faces... again. All I have to do is call. So are you in?"

Dom looked terrified at what Eames had said. He worked so hard at getting home to his kids and he couldn't risk being forced to leave them again. Dom nodded slowly. Dom's eyes began to grow warm and wet.

"Yeah I'm in."

* * *

AN; Did you like it? Do you like Kate? Give me your thoughts in a review.  
Also what would you like to see happen between the two couples. Please I'd love to see what you would like to happen.  
Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 7

AN: I saw Inception again, my third time seeing it total. I LOVE THAT MOVIE! It always leaves me thinking afterwards. Now, I'm extremely focused on this fic. so here is another chapter. I still need help with those couple ideas. *Wink,Wink*

* * *

"Alright guys, lets get going. We gotta move, into the car please, We need to meet up with Saito." Dom said as he piled the whole team into his car. Thank god for mini vans. Dom sped rather quickly to Saito's meeting place, were they had their mark; already sedated. Dom held the door open for his team mates. He prayed they would get this job over with, he really needed to get back home. He told his family he was late at the office, for work another hour or so and they would realize he wasn't. He truely didn't want to dissapoint his little angels again. Also, his mother would never give him the end of it. He was going to try and complete the mission in thirty minutes; reality time.

"Come on guys hurry up..." Dom said impatentialy as he stuck the IV in his arm quickly. Arthur looked at him, slightly ammused Dom never usually acted like this. Everyone else sat on the ugly chairs that Saito let them use in his basement. The yellow button was pressed and the sedative was released, sending everyone into a dreamscape.

Everyone looked around at Time Square that had formed around them. Kate's face was priceless as she looked around at the scene surrounding her. Arthur snapped her out of her sightseeing by grabbing her arm ad gently leading her into one of the hotel that the team was entering. Dom was guiding the team around the building to find their mark, who was at the party upstairs. The elevator was crowded with the amount of people. The floor they ended up on was loud from the partys that were spread over the rooms. Everyone walked into a hotel room, and blended into the background as Dom talked and persuaided their mark, to beleive that Dom was here to train him.

"So what is going to happen after this, after we steal the secrets and all?" Kate asked as she looked at Arthur, staring at his face. He shrugged his strong, broad shoulders.

"We wake up and go from there..." Arthur said trying to keep his mind on the mission. It was always hard to think when Kate was around. Her raven hair was curled lightly and framed her face, and her porcaline skin glowed in the light of the hotel room. Arthur focused his gaze away from Kate, and around the room. Eames, Yusuf and Ariadne stood on the other side of the room, glancing at Dom and their mark. Dom then gave each of them a look and lead their mark out of the room and down the hallway. They all waited a few moments before each leaving the room in small pairs.

Ariadne entered the room to find Dom alone in there, focusing intently on the safe in front of him.

"Dom?" Ariadne asked softly knocking on the door. Dom jumped before turning around, gun in hand. He realized it was Ariadne and then lowered his gun. She walked over to the safe which was now open, and at Dom who was reading the documents inside.

"Come on Ari let's go, we better leave. Let's go find everyone downstairs." Dom said calmly as he held Ari's arm protectively as he led her down the few flights of stairs to the lobby. Ariadne stared at Dom the whole way down. His eyes darted around franticly and he practicly down the stairs. They entered the clean lobby, looking around for projections. They both were walking to the car outside of the hotel wen a voice behinf them was heard.

"Dom sweetheart?"

Dom spun around, his ocean blue eyes wide with a mixture of emotions... This could not be real.


	7. Chapter 8

AN:Here is another chapter enjoy.

"This isn't real, you're not real... Mal." Dom said as he took a step closer to the lobby door. Dom stared at this Mal, with terrified confusion in his eyes. He had gotten rid of her why is she here? Why was she always there?

"Dom she's not real! She is just a projection, whatever she says remember your kids, Miles, think of them! Dom I thought she was gone, you said she was!" Ariadne said staring at Dom, praying he wouldn't beleive this woman.

"I know! She was... is gone! I dont know why she is here." Dom snapped back, he was so confused. Why was this happening again? Dom ran a shaking hand through his hair, trying to clear his mind of the billion thoughts that was running through his head.

"Why are you here Mal?" Dom asked turning to his wife. She looked so real, she was right there. He hadnt stop thinking of her, after all he was back at THEIR house. Doms eyes were wet and hot.

"I'm not..." Mal said and turned her back to them. Ariadne and Dom looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Mal turned around again but wasn't Mal anymore. She was a younger woman who greatly resembled someone they knew.

"I'm Kim, a forager, and a messenger from my employer, they would like to speak to you." Kim said walking closer to Dom and Ari. Dom looked shocked, hurt and even more confused.

"Um ok, well ok we have to go now." Dom said as he led Ari outside and into the car with his teammates...

* * *

Dom sat up in the chair, it didnt feel right. Something wasn't right. He opened his eyes, and scanned the area. This was NOT his basement. He looked around, the room was a light yellow with siver shinny chandelears hanging on the ceiling. The chairs he had been sleeping on was plup, and soft, most definatley not lawn chairs. The other's were awake and slowly rising, confusuion and fear was evident on their faces as well. Ariadne looked at Dom her eyes wide and questioning. quiet chatter erupted from outside the room, Arthur Eames and Dom rose quickly finding something heavy and ran towards the door, waiting for people to enter. Two people entered the room chattering away loudly and were whacked by several ewxpensive looking lamps, little did the attackers know they just hit people they knew, very rich people they knew.

"Mr. Cobb, Arthur, Eames may I ask why you just smashed my lamp into my own face." Dom and his crews eyes widened as they stared at the face of their employer, Saito.

"Uh we didn't know it was you sir," Arthur said meekly attempting to reconsile the fact that they had just attacked their boss. The team looked at the person who was nursing a bruised nose. It was Fisher.

"What are you doing here?" Eames asked as he placed the lamp on the table behind him.

"Mr. Fisher is here to speak with you all." Saito said as he motioned to the polished cherry wood coffee table in the middle of the room. Dom, Arthur, Eames Fisher and Saito sat, sinking into the soft cushiouny chairs.

"Well," Fisher began as he cleared his throat before looking up and placeing his hands in his lap. "I heard you are the best extraction team in the buisness. I'm here to offer you a job if your intrested."

Dom and his team gave each other glances. What kind of offer was Robert Fisher jr. Have for them?

"What kind of offer?" Dom asked leaning off the back of his seat, hands clasped in a buisnesslike intrest.

"I recently found out that well, my father's not dead. He's in a comatose... I need you to go in and rescue him. Please..." Fisher said with such pleading that his eyes filled with tears unknowingly.

"Please, as a son wouldn't you do the same for your father?" Fisher asked as he looked in the eyes of every member. Something flickered in Arthur's eyes, he stood up quickly and stormed out of the room. "No." Everyone stared as he stormed out, their brows knitted together in confusion. What was that about?

"Um well, mr. fisher, do you know anyone by the name of Kim?" Ariadne asked trying to clear the tension in the room.\

"Kimy?" Saito asked as his eyes moved from the door that Arthur had slammed as he left.

"Ya do you know her?" Ari asked as she turned to her boss.

"Of coarse she's my daughter! Why did you ask?" Saito said and everyones jaw dropped slightly.

"You, you have kids?" Eames asked as he chuckled in disbelief, elbowing saito in the ribs. Saito nodded.

"Yes me and my wife, ex wife had Kimy when we were 20." Saito said.

"Ok well" Fisher said as he shook the conversation out of his head, turning his head to Dom. "Is your team up to my job?"

Dom looked around at his team mates. Everyone noddeed franticly. A rescue mission was better than this crappy boring extractions, anything was better than these easy extractions.

"Yes, you can count on us."

* * *

Dom closed the door of his house slowly, wincing as it squeaked closed. He turned and looked down the hallway, placing his breifcase on the table by the door. Today was a hard day at work. Not just the extraction part, Dom was working at an office job, and it was taking a toll on him. If the utter boringness wasn't enough, he hadn't been sleeping well lately so he had been getting there late, falling asleep, getting yelled at ect. He sighed as he checked his whatch, he was late for dinner...again. He walked into the kitchen to see his family sitting at the table quietly.

"Hey guys..." Dom said quietly, tiredly. He whatched as his family looked up, his kids charged up at his and wrapping their bodies around his.  
"Daddy!" He bent down and he wrapped his arms around their small frames. He hated making them wait for him, possibly thinking he wasn't going to return. They then moved away from him, hands on their small hips and a serious look on both their faces.

"Where were you daddy?, it's 6:45, you're late!" Phillipa asked him, Dom froze for a second, she sounded so much like her mother.

"I was at work sweetheart,I'm late because I had to finish up some things." DOm said as he poured himself the leftover spagettii from dinner. He sat down at the table next to his father. They ate in silence, DOm ate slowly preparing for the lecture his mother was going to give him. But he wasn't a teenager anymore! He had his own house, with his own kids, and he paid for that with his own money, he shouldn't be getting these lectures anymore.

"Where were you Dom? Really where?" Janice asked when everyone else but here and her son were out of the room.

"I told you, work." He said as he began washing his plate.

"Were you with that girl again Dom?" Janice spat out, disgust lacerated through the silence.

"Ariadne, yes after work I met up with her but only for about five minutes we talked a bit, on the street." Dom said slowly changing the truth a bit.

Janice looked at him, took a deep breath and asked.

"Have you already forgotten about Mal?"

Dom froze, paralized. His eyes watered up quickly, he shook his head franticly. He turned to her, his eyes looking hurt and pained.

"No, never, Ariadne is a friend, Only that." He turned away from her and walked out of the room, stopping in the doorway, "And for your information; I will NEVER forget Mal."

* * *

AN: Did you like? Yes, No?  
Thanks for reading and please review.

Take care, my friends.


	8. Chapter 9

Ariadne took a deep breath and walked up to the receptionist. She gave a big nervous smile, that the young woman returned.

"Hi um, is Dominic Cobb here?" Ari asked trying not to sound excited or allow her voice to shake in nervousness. The receptionist looked through a book and raised her head back up to Ari.

"No sorry he's on lunch break, but I can tell him you called, can I have your name?"

"Ariadne."

"OK, well he should be back here in about an hour, you can wait downstairs or you can come back later."

Ariadne nodded before walking off and walking through he doors. How to kill an hour? She smiled and picked up her phone, dialing her sisters number

"Hey, sis wanna go shopping with me?" Aria asked before her sister had the time to say hello. There was a slight pause before her sister answered.

"_Ya sure, can you pick me up Arthur doesn't want to drive me?"_

_"_Of coarse, I'll be there in like ten minutes." Ariadne said before ending the call and placing her phone in her back pocket. She walked over to her car and got in it.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Ariadne and Kate were walking around the store. Ariadne watched in amusement as Kate ran around the store frantically. Shouting "That's so cute, I have to buy that!" As she examined clothing. Kate loved shopping clothing shopping. 40 minutes later and after 400 dollars were spent Kate and Ariadne were walking down the street to another store.

"So Why didn't Arthur drive you, he loves being with you?" Ariadne asked Kate. Kate blushed. Arthur really didn't like being with her did he?

"I really don't know he hasn't really been acting the same since the extraction job, I am going to ask him what is wrong today." Kate said softly. Ariadne nodded.

"So," Kate began trying to take the conversation off of Arthur. "Why are you shopping with me, you said you were going to meet up with Dom?"

"I was but he is on lunch break." Ari said.

"Oh well, why did you want to talk to him anyway?" Kate asked an eyebrow raising.

"I was going to invite him and his kids somewhere..." Ariadne said sounding distant.

"OHH, Ariadne is inviting Cobb on a date!" Kate said mockingly.

"I am Not!" Ariadne protested a slight blush crept on her cheeks, either from embarrassment or the fall chill.  
Then suddenly Ariadne's phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled. Dom texted her. She turned to her sister and pulled out a ten from her wallet and placed it in her sister's hand.

"Here use it for cab money!" Araidne said before leaving her sister in the dust as she ran for her car. Her sister stood on the sidewalk glaring holes in the spot where her sister once stood. Kate huffed before walking off into another store, mumbling on about cab money.

* * *

Ariadne waited patiently by the receptionists office for Dom to come. He was just clocking out. He walked out of his small cubicle, sighing deeply, another day wasted. Thank god for Friday. He walked down the hallway and saw a familiar face. He gave a small smile as he stared at Ari, she stood there, in a small coat her cheeks pink from the cold.

"Hi" She said softly

"Hi."

* * *

Dom and Ari sat at a park bench, talking.

"So Dom I was wondering, um would you and your kids like to do something tommorrow?" Ari asked.

"Of coarse where?" He asked as he stared into her choclate eyes, swimming in their warmth.

"I have no idea! Let's just go somewhere! Anywhere, let's think about it and tell each other tommorrow." Ari said her smile light and happy.

"Alright meet me at my house at 9am ok? SO Ari it's been a week, how have you been?"

Ariadne stood up and nodded. "I've been fine. You?"

He nodded slowly. He stood up and stood in front of her. They both began walking around the park they were at.

"Have you ever heard the story of your name Ariadne?" Dom asked as they were walking down the sidewalk

"What what do you mean my name?" Ari asked smiling.

"There was a greek godess, Ariadne; who saved Theseus by tossing him a ball of thread and lead him out of the labyrinth. My guilt was the labyrinth Ari, thanks for leading me out of it."

* * *

Kate entered the apartment slowly, placing her shopping bags by the door. She stood there staring at the young man sitting on her couch staring at the TV walked over and slid down next to him. He looked at her for a moment then turned back to the Tv.

"Arthur..." Kate said no responce."Arthur..." No responce. "ARTHUR!" Nothing. Kate stood up in front of him. He just stared blankly into space. Kate gave a frustrated sigh and before she realized what she was doing her hand collided to his face in a hard, smacking slap. He looked at her for a moment eyes wide in shock. That Hurt!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Arthur bellowed. Kate stood there her eyes wide, had she just done that? She shook her head.

"Good that got your attention." Kate said acting as though she intended on doing that. "Arthur, I'm worried about you. Your not acting like yourself what happened at that meeting with ?" Kate asked her eyes filled with worry. She has never seen Arthur depressed and to tell you the truth it made her feel terrible.

Arthur sighed heavily. "Well, I wouldn't go in my dad's dream and save him..." Arthur trailed off.

"Why?" Kate asked trying to get Arthur to warm up to her. She placed a hand on his shoulder, egging him to go on.

"He left me and my brother when I was 11, my mom raised me until I was 18. That's when I moved to Paris for college." Kate stared at him, That was so sad.

"Oh, Arthur I didn't know." Kate said as she ran her hand down his shoulder and arm, comforting him.

"It's ok... I've just never had a very close relationship with him since."

Kate then grabbed his hand and lifted him off of the couch.

"I know what will cheer you up! Come somewhere with me tomorrow. It doesn't matter where you deside, tell me tommorrow though!" Kate said as she spun around the apartment, her sundress flowing slightly.

"Kate I dont know..." Arthur said hesitantly.

"Oh shut up Arthur it's not healthy for a handsome guy like you to be stuck here 24/7!" Kate said as she grabbed her bags and stood in the door way of her room. "Your coming whether or not you like it, Arthur" With that Kate closed her door leaving Arthur alone.

He stood there smiling brightly, she really was something.

* * *

An: Like it? I hope so!

Ok readers I have a challenge for you:

I need you to send me what you guys want to read, if you got to deside the couples date what would it be? Send me a review with your idea in it for each couple and I will choose the two I like the best and put it in the story.

You will get credit promise. Anyway so if you would like to submit an idea please do so all you have to do is click that link down below!

Thanks for reading take care!


	9. Dates part 1

AN: Thank you very, very much Silver and Inceptionfan3723 for your ideas they were very good and thanks once again. Well here it is the date chapter... enjoy.

* * *

Ariadne stood on Dom's doorstep, slowly gaining the courage to tap her knuckles on the cold wooden door. She shuffled her feet and knocked on the door. She heard muffled squeals and laughter. She smiled and waited for a moment, then the front door opened and she took a deep breath. Dom and his kids walked out and stood in front of Ari. James and Phillipa wrapped their small arms over her waist, in a big tired, sloppy hug. She bent down and wrapped them in her arms. Meanwhile Dom stood there smiling brightly.

"Alright were are we going?" Dom asked as everyone got in the car and sat at the wheel. The kids looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked as though they were going to burst in excitement.

"The playground by the forest!" They chipped excitedly. Dom and Ari laughed at their energy so early in the morning. Dom placed the key in the ignition, and the car burst into life. The kids squealed and began chattering away.

"To the Playground by the forest!" Ari and Dom yelled together as they pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

* * *

Ariadne and Dom sat on the bench in front of the play area, while kids of all ages ran around, climbing, swinging, and falling everywhere. James and Phillipa were swinging on the swings and Dom felt that they were safe enough for Ari and Dom to have a real, uninterrupted conversation. They'd been talking and laughing for a while, each just observing and enjoying the others company. Ariadne stared at Dom, listening intently as he told her about the first few adventures the team had.

"So Dom tell me more about the story of my name." Ariadne said after a few minutes of silence. Dom smirked a bit and his eyes were bright.

"What do you mean your name?" You know the one with the Greek goddess Ariadne and how she saved Theseus from the labyrinth with a ball of thread."

"That's really all to tell, not to mention i haven't heard the story since college." Dom said as he glanced back at his kids, making sure they were safe.

"You went to college?" Ari asked, she really didn't know much about Dom's past.

"Yes, in Paris, that's were I met Mal." Dom said a small smile creeping up his face. Ari was dying to ask something but she didn't want to make Dom uncomfortable or overstep the boundaries Dom spent so much time creating.

"Can I here thatr story?" Ari blurted out. She didn't mean to ask that it just came out. She blushed slightly and mumbled a soft sorry.

"Yeah sure, It's a rather stupid story though." Dom said as he turned to her and got a dreamy look in his eyes. "We met at the same college that you went to, Mal was studying to be an actress and I was studying to be an Architect. She lost a bet a few months before the semester started, and so she had to take 1 architecture class. It just so happens that, that particular class was mine. I immediately fell for her, i was in way over my head. She was a girl everyone knew, me not so much. Somehow though I won her heart and we left college together and got married a few months later." Ari smiled that was a cute way to meet.

Ari and Dom continued to talk for hours and learned a lot about each other.

Dom's favorite color was green, Ari's was blue.

Dom liked spring, Ari loved fall.

Dom liked Ice cream, and Ari liked cake.

They both had a love for chocolate though.

Funny how opposites attract.

"C'mon it's my turn to show you were I want to go, anyway it's late lets take the kids home." Ar said as she pulled Dom off the bench a few hours later. She called James and Phillipa and Walked to the car her hands in theirs. She got in the car, and smiled. Hopefully Dom will like carnival she is going to take him to.

* * *

Kate stood next to a excited Arthur, in the elevator, she was waiting patiently for him to tell her where they were going. They excited the elevator and the walked out of the apartment complex, and stood on the dirty sidewalk. Kate's mind wandered as Arthur attempted to hail a taxi. Why did he have to look so cute all the time? Kate stared at Arthur as he held a light sweater in his hands and was caressing a messenger bag. What was in there? Kate didn't even have time to think because she was pushed into a taxi. She looked at Arthur quizzically as he began taking off his tie. He then smiled and slipped it over her eyes and tied it in a knot.

"Uh, Arthur what are you doing?" Kate asked as she tryed and failed at seeing through the black, silk tie.

"Don't worry you'll see."

"I can't see ANYTHING right now!" Kate murmured.

"Don't worry you will." Arthur said as he squirmed in his seat._ "I hope she likes this,"_ he thought.

* * *

Arthur led Kate out of the taxi, and smiled at the scene in front of him. This was going to be perfect. He then leaned over her and pulled off the tie. Kate opened her eyes and gasped. It was beautiful. A single orange, and red leafed tree stood in the middle of a green field in a empty park. Under that was a single red checked blanket and plates. She smiled brightly at Arthur, she slipped her hand in his and ran to the tree dragging him along. She layed down on the blanket and he followed suit.

"Arthur this is beautiful, but seems a bit romantic for two friends though..." Kate said still smiling at Arthur brightly, which in the cool fall chill warmed Arthur greatly.

"Ya well it's somewhere I used to come here when I was a kid, This was my thinking place when I was a teenager, only I know of this place." Arthur said as he waved his arms around at the tree and empty park.

"Well thanks for bringing me." Kate said softly.

They spent a few hours talking laughing and eating a pizza that Arthur had learned a lot about each other.

Kate liked the color yellow, while Arthur liked Red.

Kate played the Viola, while Arthur played Piano.

Kate liked to draw, while Arthur liked to read.

They both liked the color orange though.

Funny how opposites attract.

* * *

"Hey Kate?" Arthur asked turning to look at the beautiful young woman laing there sipping a soda. "Can you draw a picture of me?" He asked, blushing.

Kate beamed brightly at this, making Arthur smile just as bright at her happiness. For some reason he could always make him smile.

"It would be my honor, Arthur." Kate said as she picked up her sketchpad and pencil. She placed the pencil to the paper and drew for about twenty minutes, with Arthur watching her as though she were the most interesting television show. She tucked a clump of hair behind her ear and bit her lip and added the final touches. Finally she leaned very close to Arthur and showed him her masterpiece.

It was a picture of the two standing on a mountain top, towering over people. Arthur and Kate were griining madly as they slung their hands over each others shoulder in the picture.

"Why are we giants?" Arthur asked, chuckling as he examined the picture.

"We aren't giants we are statues. You know one day I'm telling you, they are going to make a statue of us. You whatch." Kate said as she stared at her work.

"Well staues or Giants, it's beautiful..." Arthur said Kate smiled and stood up. She then giggled and took off running down the park sidewalk, her raven hair and a yellow scarf trailing after her. Arthur smiled and took off after her. They chased each other for a while before they both leaned on a lamp post gasping for air. They stood there doubled over in laughter, Why did he do this to her? Why did she feel like flying around him? Kate turned and looked at the Poster on the lamp post. It was for a carnival. She looked up at the sunset that was forming behind Arthur, she smiled and ran back off to the street to hail a taxi. Arthur shook his head and ran after her, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Ariadne and Dom and Dom sat and ate their treats, while staring at the scenes in front of them.

A young couple were kissing softly by the dart booth, a large stuffed animal in the girls hand. They looked so happy, together.

Two little boys sat at a table near them covered in chocolate ice cream, giggling as they shoved their frozen treats on each other, smearing each other in the cold stickiness.

A young girl was crying on the floor, caressing a skinned knee, her mother was holding her there, sitting on the dirt floor.

Those scenes were somehow interesting to watch because they each showed a level of love. Something Ariadne had never felt for someone herself. She turned to Dom who was watching the scenes in front of him a small smile forming on is lips. Ariadne stood up and threw away her treats.

"Wanna ride something?" She asked turning to Dom, he shrugged his shoulders and murmured a "sure".

She walked slowly around the Carnival, holding Dom's hand so no one would get separated in the crowd looking for a descent ride. Then she found it, hovering above them all, the Ferris wheel. She led him over to it, taking her place in line.

* * *

Kate grabbed Arthur's hand as they walked through the crowd, admiring the light show surrounding them. This was her first carnival and so far she loved it. Her scenes were going wild, the smell, the sights, the feeling, the taste, the sounds were so inviting. Her and Arthur played games and talked, ate and watched people for a while. Arthur looked at her, she looked even more beautiful in the shinning lights of the carnival. Only she could look like such an angel to him. He watched as her scarf whipped around her as she stared in amazement at the area around her. She was smiling at everything, everyone. Then she saw it, the thing she dreamed about as a little girl. The Ferris wheel.

"Oh Arthur come here,now look!" Kate chirped as the wheel lifted off and went around and around, slowly. He turned and smiled at the awe in her eyes.

"Do you want to ride that?" He asked her looking into her green eyes. They lit up at his question.

"Oh yes please!" With those words he slid his hand in hers and started jogging towards it. Why did it feel so good to feel her hand in his?

They reached the Ferris wheel and stood in line waiting their turn. Arthur opened the door of the compartment and bowed, holding it open as though for royalty. The people behind them rolled their eyes. He climbed in after her, then the wheel began going around slowly, until they stopped at the top. Kate looked below her, grinning as she still held on to Arthur's hand.

"Woooohooooo!" She yelled loudly lifting her and Arthurs hands up inthe air.

Then the people in front of them turned around, Arthur and Kate looked down at the shocked faces of Dom and Ariadne.

* * *

Thanks once again Silver and Inceptionfan3723 for your ideas! I absolutely loved writing this, I know I'm sorry i left you with a cliffhanger. Date chapter part two will be up soon.  
Letting you know that statue of us thing with Kate and Arthur was not mine i heard that on a song, I do not own "Us" by Regina specktor I only have it on my ipod.

Anyway please review and send me anymore date ideas you would like to see being put somewhere in the story.

Thanks for reading please review, and Take Care!


	10. Dates part 2

AN: Hello, well um this chapter had a delay because of school but here it is! enjoy!

Did you like the last chapter? Please let me know in a review, I'm dieing to know.

* * *

_"Woooohhhooo!" Kate yelled loudly lifting her and Arthur's hands into the air. _

_Then the people in front of them turned around, Arthur and Kate looked down at the shocked faces of Dom and Ariadne._

...

"Dom, Ari what are you doing here?" Kate asked, her hand was still in Arthurs.

"I should ask the same..." Dom said looking at Arthur.

"Beleive me this isn't what it looks like, this is not a date." Arthur said, ignoring the odd look Ariadne was giving him.

"Sure..." Ariadne mummbled. Her and Dom turned back around, and waited for the ride to finish, each thinking deeply. Were Kate and Arthur on a date? Were they on one too?

* * *

The ride to the apartment was uncomfterable and very quiet in Dom's car. Everyone was too involved in their thoughts to speak. Dom pulled up to the apartment parking lot, quietly. Everyone exit the car quickly, trying to get out of the inclosed space holding in the was empty and it gave a very erie weirdness to the area. They waited in the elevator, rocking on their heels as they asended floors. The metal doors opened up to a dim hallway. Everyone said their goodbyes in front of Ari's and Kate's apartment.

"Um thanks for today, Dom really thank you." Ariadne said turning to Dom. What should she do, should she kiss him? Should she not? Would he want to, I mean he just got over Mal a few weeks ago?

"Hey, anytime Ari, see you at Kate, Arthur." Dom said as he turned around and walked towards the elevator, to head home. Ariadne smiled and walked into her apartment.

"Arthur thanks so much, today was perfect. I'd love to do it again." Kate said when the two were alone in the hallway. She could hear her her heart pounding, she could feel it pounding in her chest. Should she kiss him?

_'Please please I'm begging you kiss me!'_ Arthur screamed in his mind. Where had this thought come from? Did he really want that though? _'Yes!'_

Kate took a deep breath, and took a leap of faith_. _She leaned towards Arthur and brushed her lips across his lower cheek. They lingered there for a heartbeat before pulling away quickly. She waved goodbye, blushed and entered the room, shutting the door quickly.

The two leaned on eah side of the door, trying to hide a smirk.


	11. chapter 12

AN: Hey I need you, my adoring readers to help me out. I am giving Kate a new totem and I have no clue what it should be. So If at the end of this chapter you could give me an idea for a totem I will thank you a thousand times.  
Thank you for reading and here is another chapter.

* * *

Kate smiled and pushed herself off of the door and smiled. Today was amazing, she has never spent so much time with Arthur. She had to say though he was one interesting guy.

She swung around her purse singing a random song in the dark living room when she heard a slight, soft _thud._In the dark living room she could make out a mannish figure in the dim light of the living room was she screamed, loudly.

"AAAAHHH!" Kate screamed shrilly as she threw punches at the mans chest. he heard the sound of a door opening and a series of profanity's. She saw the lights turn on and she opened her eyes. She looked up to see a shocked Eames in front of her.

"Shit, Kate what was that for?" Eames hissed at her as he rubbed his sore chest.

"I uh, I'M SO SORRY!" Kate screeched as her face turned beat red and her hands flew to her mouth. Ariadne just stood a bit shocked, at the screaming sound her sister made.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Arthur yelled as he came barging through the front door and running to stand in front of Kate.

"Nothing, Kate here was just so happy to see my gorgeous face." Eames said chuckling.

"Yeah right Eames..." Arthur said as he turned to Kate and put his hands on her arms protectively. "Are you okay?"

Kate nodded, trying to ignore the tingling in her arms.

"Oh Arthur she's fine, I didn't do anything just shocked her a bit." Eames said rolling his eyes at Arthur's overprotective nature.

"Shut UP, Eames you scared her." Arthur said not taking his eyes off of Kate.

"Whatever look I have some important news. Arthur remember COBOL?" Eames said waving off Arthur's previous comment with the wave of a hand. Arthur nodded.

"How could I forget..." Arthur mumbled.

Kate looked confused. "Who is COBOL?"

"Our old employers, before Saito, anyway they are back."

* * *

"So what does this mean?" Ariadne asked as they sat in Dom's locked basement.

"Well depends..." Dom mumbled thoughtfully. "It all depends on what they want."

"And what is that?" Arthur asked.

"No clue."

"Well this is great, a few months before the semester starts again, phsycos are after my job." Kate said sarcastically as she pulled the threads off of her jacket. She sighed and fiddled with her key/ totem.

"Guys do I have to keep my totem?" she asked as she turned the object over and over.

"No, but why do you want to get rid of it?" Dom asked as he handed each of them a folder. Each folder containing information pertaining to Sr. rescue mission.

"This kid in one of my class touched it, he's kind of a creep and it grosses me out." Kate said shrugging her shoulders.

"Who's this guy?" Arthur asked quickly.

"Just someone..." Kate mumbled staring at her totem in disgust. Dom shook his head and continued to hand out the folders. Some were heavy others light, it all depended on the team members job.

"Anyway, here guys I want you to focus on this job we have coming up. with COBOL looking for us it means one thing; we need to hurry." Dom said as he opened his file and began reading the information.

* * *

AN: Sorry if the quality of the chapters aare worsening, im tired and school is hard. But, I'm focusing hard on them!

Anyway, if you would like please send me a totem idea. SO if you have one, or two... please send it in a review.

I am so greatful for all you guys for reading. Please send a review if you would like me to add anything in also. Take care you all!


	12. Kate totem challenge

_AN: Ok readers I have a challenge. Remember in last chapter when Kate wanted a new totem? If you want You can design me one. If you want to just send a description and the "ability" of the totem and I will choose the one I like best and that shall become Kate's! So if you have an idea get reviewing! Please please please send an idea mine just seems so boring. I'd really love it if you would send me an idea in a review, So then I can continue writing. Thank you guys and take care!_


	13. Chapter 13

AN:HELLO my friends! Im back and happy to be writing, school was interfering snyway here is another chapter.

Dom trudged down his basement stairs sluggishly, locking the door behind him to keep his children and his nosy mother from seeing the dream work he was doing down here. He ignored the hellos and tired waves as he sat down at his large desk in the back. He swiveled his chair around and grabbed his laptop slowly, so slowly it looked as though the simple movement might physically hurt him.

Coughs aren't usually heard in the 'Dream Team's' work area. Granted you'll hear the occational stiffled cough that comes with a sore, scratchy, irritated throat. Sometimes you hear that uncomfterable silence breaking cough, but never had there been a cough like that heard before. It was a lung-wrenching, dry body wracking that could be considered borderline puking of blood. It sounded so painful that that person might collapse, lungs begging for air that would fill the empty void. So when a cough like that was heard, eyes were raised and worried eyebrows followed. Dom looked up and met 5 pairs of worried and shocked faces, each hovering over work. Why was everyone looking at him like that? It was just a cough!

"Are you alright, Dom?" Arthur asked walking over to Dom's desk. Dom nodded slowly trying to tune out the pounding in his head.

"Yeah, fine..." Dom croaked. He winced and shuddered at the soft, dry cracking words that had left his irritated red, swollen throat. Arthur nodded looking disbelieving then walked back his desk. He knew better than to argue with the boss. Dom took a sip of his coffee and turned his gaze back to his laptop screen.

Dom ran a hand over his tired face, feeling the heat radiate off of it. 3 more hours until he could lay in his bed and drift off to sleep, a real sleep. He looked up and met team mates eyes again. He gave them a look that made _sure_ they went back to work. Everyone turned back to their work, glanceing up every so often to check on their boss every few moments. Kate stood up and motioned for Yusuf, Ariadne, Arthur and Eames to follow her to the coffee machine, which was far from Cobb.

"Guys is Dom okay?" Kate asked as she poured herself a glass of water. Arthur shook his head,

"He is right now, it proably just a cold, but he wont be..." Arthur trailed off. Eames finished Arthurs statement.

"In case you havent realized Dom is a hard worker. He pushes himself until the job is done. And when your mildly sick, and you work yourself to near death and you refuse your sick, you _will not_ get better." Arthur nodded and spoke again.

"Once Dom got the stomache flu and refused to believe it until it got so bad he lost 15 pounds and collapsed in the warehouse, we had to take him to the hospital."

Kate,Yusuf and Ariadne shook their heads in disbelief . That was horrible and in NO WAY healthly.

"We really need to tell him he is unable to work until he's better." Ariadne said softly, turning her head to look at her ill boss. He didn't look good, he was a sickly pale, his hair was messy and his usually bright blue eyes were dull and sunken in, surrounded by massive purple bags.

"He will deny he's sick and continue working." Eames said flatly, his voice void of any hope that Dom would listen.

"Being ill and dreaming isn't good. The dreamer halucinates and loses control of the dream. The dreamers subconcious defences are prone to weakness and allow their subconcince through easier." Yusuf said as he glanced at Dom and looked intently at a bottle of the sedative.

"This is great, so if Dom is lieing and Mal really isn't gone, than any control over his suconcience he did have is gone. This is just bloody brilliant..." Eames hissed angrily throwing away a paper cup harshly.

"Well we definatley need to do some test runs, maybe I can make some changes to the serum and give Dom a bit more control." Yusuf said looking at his team mates eyes.

"what would be best is if he got better."

Everyone nodded and dispersed, Not wanting an ill Dom yelling at them for taking an unofficial break.

* * *

Days passed, and Dom's health decreased with it, The job date was nearing. Ariadne stood up and walked over to Dom's desk.

"Dom?"

Dom looked up from his immence piles of paperwork.

"Hmm? Oh yes Ariadne?" Dom said his voice soft and cracking, property of a sore throat. Ariadne looked around his desk and was pleased to see empty water bottles, at least he was drinking fluids.

"I have a question. You say time passes quicker in a dream, it's been almost 6 months since the Fisher job, Wouldn't Mr. Fisher be dead by now?" Ariadne asked, her eyes skimming over the piles of notes Dom had on his desk. She looked up to see that DOm was hesitating to speak, a pained expression covered his handsome features. Ariadne's heart began to speed up. WHAT SHOULD SHE DO? Dom's pained expression faltered slightly as he spoke.

"Well... in a comatose... your body naturaly... makes this chemical that... lowers brain function... so time should be going... at.. our ...rate for... him" Dom said his voice choppy and constricted by the force of supressed coughs. He couldn't handle it anymore! He let out his held in coughs. His body began wracking and trembling at the force of his coughing fit. His cough sounded horrrible, it was dry and rough. The man coughed for almost a full 2 minutes. Once the fit died down, Ariadne was left shocked with a exhausted and trembling Dom. Ariadne raised her hand to his back and began rubbing circles soothingly. Her thumb brushed his neck and she was startled. She raised her hand from her back and placed it on his forehead, she felt his searing skin burn her hand.

"Dom you're burning up." Ariadne said louder than intended, Dom shrugged the statment off quickly.

"The heater is just really strong over here." Dom said lamely, obviously the illness was making him come up with lame placed a hand on her hip and looked at him. He was shivering and wearing two jackets, also his face had a feverish flush to it.

"Dom you have a fever." Ariadne said bluntly. Dom shook his head and swiveled his chair back around to his desk.

"I dont, now if you don't mind I have work to do." Dom he turned his tired eyes back to his laptop and files. Ariadne shook her head in defeat and returned back to her desk, mumbling on about how stubborn Dom was.

* * *

_AN: Hehe, Dom's so stubborn. Anyway, I really just wanted Dom to be sick. So please, please review._

_And remember please send a review with a totem idea. Thank you and goodbye!_


	14. Chapter 14

AN_; Hello friends!  
Thank you Togo65 for the kind words and your idea for a totem, they made me blush with happiness! So this chapter is dedicated to you!_

Arthur pulled the silver briefcase out of a dusty shelf and set it on the table. The lawn chairs were set, time for the tests.

"Guys everything is set come on, lets get this over with!" Arthur called out and listened to the quiet ruffling of papers and soft groans of anoyyence. Everyone took their respective places on the lawn chairs. The team dug the IV gently into their veins, and sighed as the sedative flowed through their bloodstream' beconing them to sleep.

Dom stood in the middle of an empty street. He looked around and saw Arthur and Eames talking to Kate on the sidewalk. He took slow steps to them.

"Ok so, this is a practice run. We need to find Yusuf and Ariadne." Arthur said softly, tensing ever so slightly as a projection walked by oblivious. Everyone nodded and Dom clenched his teeth slightly, concentrating on the mission.

"TAXI!" Kate yelled loudly as she stood on the curb of the dirty, crowded street. A yellow cab pulled next to them, and they all piled in. They all discussed the the possible places Ariadne and Yusuf could be. They all desided that the best place to look would be the large bridge that towered over a crystal clear lake. They all marveled at the beautiful structure as the cab pulled up to it. Dom smiled brightly as he saw it. Ariadne built it for him, this was his bridge. He remembered the morning he showed her his old designbook. She stared at the design of the bridge longer than the others that was because she was remembering it. Dom's eyes watered a bit as he stepped out of the cab and onto his creation. _His creation_, he closed his eyes as his heart twisted with envy, oh how he wished to build again! Dom opened his eyes and pushed those feelings away. He had a job to finish.

He and what he had of the team walked on the bridge in the burning sun, looking for Ariadne and Yusuf. Dom trudged behind them, feeling as though his body was a 20,000 pound weight. He wiped the sweat of of his brow and continued looking.

"GUYS I FOUND THEM!" Kate yelled cheerfully as she skipped up to were Yusuf and Ariadne were standing. Dom gave a weak, tired smile as he took slow steps to his team.

"Nice bridge Ariadne." Arthursaid as he looked around at his surroundings.

"It's not my design it's Dom's." Ariadne said smiling, everyone turned to a tired, sweaty and crappy feeling Dom.

"You still design?" Arthur asked intreged, he loved Dom's old designs, he is a genious when it came to Arcitecture. Dom shook his head and smiled at Ariadne.

"No Ariadne saw some of my old designs."

Everyone nodded and began walking into the distance.

* * *

Dom layed in his bed, sprawled out and sleeping soundly. A loud ringing peirced the silence waking Dom up from his feverish slumber. He opened his eyes and looked at his cellphone on the table next to the bed, it was lit up and ringing; loudly. He groaned and picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

AN:OOOH, cliffhanger! HEHE sorry if I'm torchuring you my beloved readers. Please send a review and make me a happy person! :P


	15. Chapter 15

AN_:Hello peepzlz! HAPPY SEPTEMBER! very soon it shall be a full month of me becoming a member of this site. well, here's another chapter. Keep in mind that call Dom got, it was at like 11:00 pm so this takes place VERY early in the morning._

Dom raised his head up as he listened to the instructions the man on the other line said. He scrammbled out of bed, his warm ups and t shirt twisted from his wild sleeping. He nodded and mumbled in understanding before the line went dead. He sighed and puled out a suitcase from under his bed quickly, shoving cash and clothes into the suitcase, he stood up ziped it closed and placed it by his door. Dom then grabbed some clothes and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door for a quick shower.

Dom desended the stairs, trying not to make ay noise. He bit his lip as he creeped down the stairs, carfully placeing his feet where they wouldn't creek. He let out a raspy sickish, sad breath as he let his feet hit the tile below the steps. Dom picked up his suitcase by the handle and moved towards the front door, he reached it and placed his hand on the nob prepareing to turn it. He froze in his tracks when he heard a soft patter from behind him.

"Phillipa?" Dom guessed, his eyes closed and his hand on the front door handle.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Phillipa asked her voice full of emotion, some Dom couldn't recognize.

"To work, sweetheart." Dom said not turning to face his daughter, for fear of breaking down.

"Again? I thought... you... promised you weren't going to leave again." His daughters voice cracked with silent tears and made Dom wanted to fall to his knees and hug his daughter and stroak her hair as she burried her face in his shoulder, he knew he couldn't do that because then he would never leave.

"I'll be back sooner, that I can promise for sure." Dom said willing his voice to be void of any emotion.

"When? You cannot miss Halloween this year daddy, remember it's in 2 weeks." Phillipa pleaded.

* * *

Dom shook his head. "Alright, sweetie i'll try not to." With that he ran over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged her warmly, began pulling away and slipping out of the door unheard. Phillipa stood by the door, crying for her fathers quick return, again.

* * *

The Dream Team sat on the cold comfterable benchlike chairs in the train, each trying not to nodd off. Arthur and Kate were listening to music. Eames and Yusuf were reading. Ariadne and Dom were discussing some design ideas. They were the only few on the train and they still had another 4 hours. Every so often at a stop the team woyld exit the train and get a soda or smoke a cigarette (Arthur, Dom and Eames). Kate squirmed in her seat, trying to find a very comfterable position. Everyone was tired (exept for Arthur he could run almost functionally on 3 hours of sleep; like some robot cyboreg as Kate called it) they scooted around and tryed to find a sleeping position.

30 minutes later everyone was asleep except for Arthur. Dom and Ariadne had slid to where there heads were in each others laps. Eames and Yusuf were sprawled out on the floor, mouths relaxed and open. And Kate had meraculiously fallen asleep sitting up, but began slipping to Arthur's side slightly. Slowly but surely she slid, and finally her head now rest on Arthur's strong shoulder. He jumped a bit at the physical contact and averted his brown eyes from his Ipod screen. He turned his head ever so slightly and looked at the young woman that had fallen asleep on him, he smirked. He continued to smirk even as he changed the song and drifted off to sleep too, his head resting on his crushs' head.

"STOP NUMBER 12!" A man yelled through the train, openeing every compartment. Arthur and Dom's sixth senselike ear picked up the yelling and their heads snapped up. They looked at each other for half a moment before turning around and nudgeing everyone awake...

* * *

The team stepped out of the train and onto the train station platform. Each member looked around for a while, before spotting a man with the name 'Cobb' printed on a sign.

* * *

"Please, , Mr. Eames, Yusuf, Arthur, and ladies please have a seat." A very nervous Fisher said gestureing to the cahirs by a occupied hospital bed. They each took a seat quickly, eager to get this job over with.

"Ok so are you ready?" Fisher asked as he took off his suit jacket and placing it on his chair.

"I think so," Cobb said as he snuggled into the chair and stuck the IV in his vein feeling the familiar coldness. "Ok so don't let us dream for over 10 hours, if we don't find your father by then we always have tomorrow." Dom said as he looked at his teammates who had their faces in a determined expression. Dom gave a quick cough before leaning over and pressing the yellow button...

* * *

Arthur appeared in the lobby of a hospitial, an unfamiliar one. Helooked around and saw his team sitting down on benches waiting for him. He walked over and stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "So who's dream is this?" Arthur asked.

Dom turned to Arthur. "Mr Fisher's... now all we need to do is find him and convince him he's dreaming and he should wake from his coma." Dom said as he walked through the blinding white, clean hallway to the reseptionist.

"Hello," Dom said giving the projection a charming smile. "I was wondering if you could direct us to the room Mr. Fisher sr is in?" THe respeptionist smiled and tucked a hair behind her ear, looking through a file.

"Oh Mr. Fisher is staying in room 350, third floor, turn right once you exit the hallway." The reseptionist said smiling back brightly.

"Thank you, miss." Dom said as he walked briskly to the elevater, his team trailing behind. The reseptionist smiled and shook her head, such kind people.

Dom and his team waited impatiently for the elevator to rise up to the third floor, feet were tapping and tunes were whistled as they asended upward. Finally the doors opened up to a plain, white,clean and very bland hallway identicle to every othe one in this goddamn place. Dom hated hospitals, reminded him of his childhood. He only knew of two reasons why he hated hospitals; one was because having people poke, and prod at him wasn't fun. And two, there was no personality anywhere, just white. Dom sighed and stepped out of the elevator and turned right quickly, nearly losing his team in the process of his speedy strides. Dom pushed open the doors to the hallway, and the whole team gasped.

* * *

Dom cursed loudly as he examined his surroundings. In the hallway were hundreds of doors, each with the number 350 on it. Dom and his team took a few steps forward, peeking into the hospital rooms through the looked door windows.

"Well how are we supposed to find Mr. Fisher now?" Ariadne asked, she got no reply. Everyone was too caught up in their own frustration and cunfusion to muster a quick anything.

About thirty minutes passed and the team was begginning to feel discouraged.

"Is it possible that Mr. FIsher is too far in the coma for us to find him?" Araidne threw out as she continued to pace the hallway. Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"Or he doesn't want to be found."

"SO, what are we to do, give up?" Yusuf said annoyed.

"No...We continue on, we NEED to find Mr. Fisher." Dom ordered. Everyone looked up at their leader and nodded. They each stood up and continued looking.

Another hour or so passed and Kate was becoming seriously irritated. She was stomping around, and huffing loudly when everyone had stopped. She also wanted to STRANGLE Eames, if he could only stop being such a smart aleck. Eventually she gave up, throwing her hands in the air, she screamed and kicked the nearest door in frustration, before plopping down on the floor angrily. Everyone looked at her oddly, for a moment before smiling and rushing past her. Apparently in her anger, Kate had losened a already defective lock, and allowed the door to open. THe team eneterd hesitantly, preparing to tell Mr. Fisher he was dreaming.

* * *

Arthurs eyes snapped open and he bolted upward. The mission was sucess, another job well done by the Dream team. Arthur always felt a bit odd after dreaming with the PASIV devise, time seemed to speed up. He smiled as he felt Mr. FIsher jr, shake his hand, smiling widely at his father's return.

"Thank you, thanks so much for returning my father, you will all be paid greatly for bringing him back really thank you." Fisher said excitedly, looking very much like a young boy, so happy to see his father again. Dom and the team said their goodbyes and left.

"I know what we should do." Eames said as he sat down in the passengers seat of Doms car.

"What?" Yusuf said egar to see what the forager had in mind

"We should celebrate!" Eames yelled enthusiasticly.

* * *

Much to Dom's and Arthur's protest the team somehow ended up at a fancy resteraunt, at the bar. Kate sat at the bar smiling as she listened to Eames and Dom go on about some of their more interesting missons. She laughed as Eames began to go red in the face due to a slightly drunken excitement.

"And then all we saw was Arthur bolting back over to us, and a trail of projections with pitch forks right on his tail, following him all the way!" EAmes yelled loudly to his team, laughing heartily after he said it. He looked as though he would cry in laughter at Arthur's, death glare.

"Oh, Arthur, darling, stop being such a stick in the mud, laugh a little. Or is your robot body not able to produse such a sound?" Eames said doubled over, wiping tears from his hazel eyes. Arthur just shot Eames another pair of daggars and returned to the bar, mumbling angrily. The team was talking and enjoying their drinks when a phone ringing pierced the air. Kate frowned and took the hall, moving away from the noise of Eames and the team. Arthur looked quizical as she stepped away quickly. He stared at her talking figure, sipping his beer. Suddenly she squealled with glee and hung up the phone and returned to her spot next to him.

"Guys, guess what? I'm going to have an art show right here in LA!" Kate screamed excitedly to the team.

* * *

AN:_ Well here was another chapter, I loved writing this one. OOoh wonder what will hapen at Kate's art show? HEHE, send a review please im dieing to know everyones thoughts. Well, review again and take care!_


	16. Chapter 16

AN_: Hey guys, thanks for reading. Oh, and thanks Cattie v. and Toga65 for your review and critism! Thank you guys so much, well here is another chapter. Hope you guys like it. _

Arthur drove like mad, speeding over to the resteraunt where Kate's show was. He was fuming, he told Kate he wouldn't miss it for the world and here he was, running late. It was all Eames' fault; they desided it would be best for them to carpool, but Eames took 20 full minutes to choose his 'best tie' truthfully it was a horrible choice. Anyway, so because of Eames Arthur was late to the one thing he never wanted to be late for. He was praying he wouldn't be pulled over due to the speed he was driving at, nearly 20 miles over the speed limit. Finally, after much screaming and angry curseing they arived at the resteraunt at which the party/ art show was being held. Arthur exited the car quickly and walked over to the doors quickly, leaving the team (exept for Ariadne and Dom) in the dust. Arthur opened the door and walked out onto the shinning marble floors.

"Remind you of the good ol' life eh, Arthur?" Eames said as he passed Arthur walking over to the room which the show was in. Arthur growled, he didn't need to be reminded. When Arthur was in colledge, he made a fake ID and gambled often. He was addicted then you could say (That's why his totem is a die). Sometimes he would come to school in the fanciest suits when he earned a lot the night before. Sometimes he would come in the rattiest sweatshirts and jeans possible, that was on the days when he had to sell his stuff to pay his debt. Eames was refuring to some of the fancier casinos in France with the tile floors and hanging gold chandilears, which Arthur perfered over the crappy,smelly ones.

Arthur shook his head and looked at his reflection in the glistening, marble tile floor, he gave a small smile and opened the door to Kate's party.

* * *

Arthur opened the door and stepped inside, welcomed by the busy chatter of people. Everyone was seated and talking quietly, he supposed that they were waiting for Kate's speech, he hadn't showed up as late as he thought. The chatter stopped as Kate walked up to the microphone in the middle of the room. Arthur couldn't see her very well from where he was standing, but he knew she must look gorgeous.

"Hello guys, thanks so much for coming to the LA 2010 art showing! Um, I have a few people I would like to thank specifically before we begin, Firstly I'd like to thank Mr. Robert Fisher Jr. for funding this event. And I would also like to thank my buisness partner Mr. Saito for inviting his art collecter friends over. I'd also like to thank my loving sister Ariadne, for coming to this event and always being there for me, through the good and the bad. Um, also I'd like to thnk my close friends with whom I work with, I can't find you right now but thanks a billion. ANd last but not least I would LOVE to thank the LA art academy, for giving me these skills to come here and have this show, I'd like to let everyone know half of the profits here will be donated there. Um, _I think _thats everything, haha so um let the bidding begin!" Kate said smiling brightly as she began wlking away from the microphone smiling as though she had won an Academy award. Arthur smiled as everyone around her smiled and stood up, eager to greet the young artist. She took long strides toward him, smiling even greater when they made eye contact. He gasped at her beauty, she was wearing a green metallic dress, with a low back and stopped just above the knees. Her hair was curled and her yellow totem owl was dangling at her neck, looking like a vintage piece of jewlrey. She was just a few yards away now, he nearly took a step closer when a group of girls stood in front of Kate, blocking him from her. He whatched as her smile faltered slightly as they hugged her, she began looking around the room frantically as though searching for someone. A blond girl next to her averted her attention back to reality. HE saw her gaze at him for a moment before beconing him over with a painted hand.

He sighed and smiled as he walked up to her, time seemed to slow as their eyes conected for a few moments. Arthur swore he had never seen such a beautiful creature in the world as he stared at her. Her hair was curled and pulled up into a loose bun, with curled pieces framing her face. Her milk choclate eyes were covered in a light brown eyeshadow with mascara and her lips were painted with a light shinny gloss. The dress fitted close to her frame, showing off some hip and loosening at the low backing, which eneded at around her waist area. Her shoes were a light green high heels that made her legs look super long and flexed her calf musle slightly. She looked like an angel. Arthur was woken from his reverie by the sweet, musical voice of his angel, Kate.

"Hey, Arthur I'm, so glad you could make it!" Kate said softly as she pulled him into a tight, one armed hug. He breathed in her sent, she smelled faintly of apricots, vanilla and spring flowers, she reminded him of summer, a very romancy summer. God, he really should stop whatching all those chick flicks with Kate and Ariadne.

"Well I told you I would not miss it for the world." Arthur said softly as he pulled away from her reluctantly. He jumped a bit when he heard the high pitched "AWWW!" coming from the group of girls standing by Kate.

"That's just soo cute!" A young blonde woman satnding right next to Kate.

"Oh, Arthur these are my friends; Amy, Lauren and Claire."Kate pointed to each one as she spoke thier names.  
Amy was the blonde one who spoke before, she looked a little to excited for a normal girl.  
Lauren looked like an average girl; dark brown hair and taned skin a very happy smile on he face..  
Claire on the other hand scared Arthur a bit, She had bright red hair and piercings and a tattoo, peaking out of her dress sleeve. She had a bored look and apeared that if she wanted to, she could really beat Arthur up. She, he will whatch out for.

"So you are the famous Arthur..." Claire said smiling slightly as she looked over him.

"Kate talks about you AAAALLLLL the time!" Amy said, sounding very bubbly.

"Ya well um, ya pretty much so Arthur what do you do for a living?"

* * *

"Thank god they are gone." Kate exhaled out as she looked at the retreating figures of her three best friends.

"They seem nice." Arthur said softly as he leaned against the wall, taking a sip of his drink. Kate samiled at him and nodded. she swayed to the slow music that was playing and hummed the tune, her hand patting on the railing. Arthur looked at her a eyebrow raised. 'Oh crap,' He thought 'she wants to dance.' Everyone that knew Arthur knows he has two left feet. He can't dance to save his life, despite all the lessons (from his friends like; Dom, Mal, Ariadne and even Eames) He still sucked. He opened him mouth to take a sip of his drink when the question blurted out.

"Would you like to dance?" Damn, he regretted that.

"Sure."

* * *

Kate and Arthur walked into the middle of the room, were a few people were danceing, while they waited to bid. Arthur wrapped his shaking hands around Kate's slim waist and Kate placed her hand on his paused for a moment before the music began playing, in which they stepped in time with the music, well Kate did. Arthur stumbled a bit, and Kate giggled. Arthur frowned.

"Oh, that's nice laugh at me." Arthur said frowning and concentrating on moving his feet as gracefully as Kate.

"I'm not lauging at you Arthur, I think it's cute that a sophisticated guy like you isn't great at dancing. It's adorable." Kate said smiling as she looked up at Arthur her eyes twinkling, he blushed and Kate giggled again, he looked so cute when he blushed. Well, he looked cute all the time. Arthur looked at her and blushed scarlet as he stepped on Kate's toe.

"Sorry." Arthur mumbled. Kate shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I know what your problem is, you're too stiff, relax. Get a little closer." Kate said as she scooted closer, she laid her head on his chest. He was shocked for a moment then he sank into the embrace and uried his face into her hair. He enhaled her summery smell once more and smiled he removed his head from her hair and she lifted up her head looking at him worried.

"Are you alright?" Kate said looking into Arthur's deep brown eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"I believe I am."

Kate frowned a bit in confusion.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just... I think I'm falling in love with you." Arthur whispered and with that his lips crashed onto hers. She opened her eyes in shock for a moment but then melted into the kiss, smelling his colonge and feeling his soft lips against lips rolled over each other's shyly, but witha hiddedn emotion lurking underneath. They stood there in the middle of the room, kissing lightly, softley. It was perfect. Arthur smiled in the kiss, he licked his lips while he pulled away, tasting Kate's lip gloss. They looked at each other for a moment, they then slowly leaned back in, kissing just as sweetly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the back of the room the team whatched the scene.

"About time don't you think?" Dom said chuckling as he sipped his wine. Ariadne and the rest of the team nodded.

Ariadne chuckled as she looked at Eames and Yusuf, who were obviously jealous of Arthur, who was still kissing Kate while dancing. She smiled and looked at Dom, who looked as handsome as ever. Dom looked over and smiled at her apearence. She was wearing a bright red short dress with a synch belt and red high heels. Her hair was straightened and her lips were painted a soft pink.. Ariadne loved the color blue, but red always looked great on her.

The party lasted a while and Dom and Ari talked most of the time, enjoying the sound of each other's voice and listening to each other's storys. Learning more things about each other, finding each other's strengths, weaknesses. They learned to truely admire each other.

Dom admired Ariadne's love for her sister. Growing up as an only child, he really never knew what that feeling was, of that protective instinct. He always guessed that that instinct that he felt with Arthur was brotherly love. In a way it was, and it wasn't. That feeling was impossible to recreate he supossed, but he and Arthur were brothers if only in bond, no matter what.

Ariadne admired Dom's fatherly side. Dom was a family man, and he had two families. One was his true family, his blood, his love, his will to live. And the second was his work family, the one's he trusted and would risk his life for. He cared for both equally, there was nothing he wouldn't risk for both.

Dom admired Ariadne's youth. That naive feeling that everyone was trustworthy, that the world wasn't hard. He dreaded the day when something would snap her awake, and into the harsh reality of life. He prayed she would never loose that fire, that driving spirit. Or her trust in people. Those were the things that made her, original and just Ariadne and no body else.

Ariadne admired Dom's imagination. Imagination was something Ariadne just couldn't get enough of, something she longed for. Dom had enough imagination as the two of them combined. He told her about the tings he used to build, the storys he would tell. Dom would create, build, design things from scratch for hours, allowing that power to surge through him, something that she was only able to do comepletely a few times. Imagination was Something Dom didn't lack.

Ariadne stood there, whatching as Dom talked. Throwing his hands in the air to express a feeling or describe something when excited. On ocaation he would spin around slowly as he told about something with such desription Ariadne could swear she was there. Ariadne loved it when Dom talked.

"Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can i kiss you?"

"What?" Dom's eyes were wide in suprise at her question.

"I know it's probably inapropriate but I want to see if what my mom said was true. She used to say that you never truely know someone until you kiss them." Araidne said blushing a bit. Dom looked at her quizically. He looked at her eager expression and gave in. Would it really hurt anybody with a quick kiss? He thought not.

He sighed and placed his lips to her softley. He was stiff and uncomfterable, Ariadne was thinking deeply about how the kiss felt. It was cold, and unfeeling but it held something else, hiding behind a hazy mask. There was a feeling she didn't quite know, and she was curious to find out what it was.

* * *

The night ended and Kate had earned around 20,00 dollars. She was so happy. She sat in her apartment alone on her bed, in pajamas and laying on her stomach sketching randomly. She smiled and placed a hand to her lips before tucking under the covers and snuggling up to a picture of Arthur.

* * *

AN; Tada! DId you like it? I know it was a little long, but I really didn't want to make it a two part.

If you guys were curious as to what Kate and Ariadne's dresses looked like here it is.

Kate's was inspired by Pepper's dress in Iron Man, the green and low cut back, so pretty  
Ariadne's was a guess, In the New harry potter trailer i think you get a glimpse of Hermione's red dress. It looks something like that.

Well anyway thanks for reading and PLEASE do review I want to know what you guys think. Take care!


	17. Chapter 17

AN:_ ok people I have had a few ideas for halloween costumes, so this is your last chance to send me any if you have them. I'm writing the next chapter tonight so get those ideas in._

_So so far I have Cobb as the Phantom of the opera _

_And Arthur of Shakespeare or Mozart (love both of those) _

_Um thanks Cattie V. for thoses ideas i'm going to use those for sure._

_So people send in those ideas if you want to read your ideas in my story hehe so bye guys._


	18. Chapter 18

AN;_Guys, Im very sorry for not updating in a while. School made me busy and I had a temperary writers block. I want to let you guys know I'm putting a sumarry of the next chapter at the **bottom of this page it shall be in bold print. **Uh, so with that let the story commence!_

_I don't own any of the movies mentioned in this chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Cobal Engineering HQ, Mombasa**

**3:35am **

A young ruged looking man in a black hoodie and dark baseball cap manuvered through the empty streets. He aproached a building door way and looked around him,nervously. He opened the door quickly and slipped inside;unheard. He sighed as the rainy streets madde his shoes wet and slipery as he climbed the 5 flights of long stairs up to his meeting place with his boss. He finally reached the 5th floor and turned right and entered a 'vacant' room.

"You're late."

"I know, Rain, i'm sorry..." The man said as he took off his baseball cap and sat down in a chair, facing his boss, Rain. His boss was a tall, lean man with raven hair and the brightest ice blue eyes.

"Yes well, try to be on time after this ok, Mark?" Rain asked harshly, loosing his patience with his usually best worker. Mark nodded and shrugged before folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat.

"Ok, you said you had a job for me?" Mark nodded and clasped his hands behind his back firmly and began pacing the small, cluttered workroom.

"Yes, Dom Cobb has recruited a new member, and from what I understand you know her. What I want you to do is travel to america and befreind her, while spying on the teams' jobs. A fairly easy task wouldn't you say?" Rain asked sarcasticly as he stopped pacing. Mark nodded slowly before blurting out a question.

"Who is this new recruit, that I suposedly know?" Mark asked as he waved his arm around searching for the right words.

"The new recruit is a girl named Kate." Rain said softly and Marks mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

* * *

The whole team sat on Ariadne's and Kate's red cushiony couch while the credits of a movie rolled on the screen. Everyone had a bored expression on their face, and looked as though they were going to fall asleep in the few moments the credits lasted. Eames stood up quickly and rushed to the dvd player when the movie was ejected and placed the movie back in its slip cover. He sighed and turned to face everyone.

"Ok, never again is Arthur allowed to go on our Netflix account! That was a horribly boring movie. I liked that 'Pride and Prejudice' one that Kate made me whatch more than this!" Eames yelled frustrated as he plaed the movie in it's envelope and set it on the coffee table. He then picked up the next one next to it.

"Ok,what's next? 'Amadeus' oh crap, is this one of Arthur's choices?" Eames wined as he pulled the movie out of the Nexflix cover and placed it in the dvd player.

"No it's mine. This is one of my favorite movies of all time. So all of you, SHHHH!" Kate said as she snuggled deeper under the blue blanket she was using. Everyone shrugged and turned to the tv screen. Arthur smirked beside her silently as the main credits began to rool and the music played on in the

background. Everyone was getting into the mood of the first few seconds when there was a knock on the doo rand a ring of the doorbell. Kate groaned loudly as she paused the movie and flung the blanket over her shoulders, as she trudged over to answer the door. She flung the door open and was shocked at who was at the door.

"Mark, is that you?" Kate asked questionably as she frowned and leaned over to the side of the door and picked up the broom holding it defensifly in front of her.

* * *

AN: I hoped you liked this chapter, because I found it pleasent to write. Sorry about the shortness. Hey does anyone know the last names of Eames, Yusuf and Ariadne? They weren't on the credits of Inception was it? Anyway here is the summary for the next chapter.

**When someone who was once involved with Kate romanticaly shows up on her door how will Arthur react?**


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: I"M SOOO sorry! I know I havent updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. Anyway, I saw Shutter Island yesterday and ADORED IT! That was another great movie for Leo. XD anyway um, well here is another chapter. Pwease enjoy!_

Kate stood there in the doorway glaring at Mark with such hatred it was almost impossible to watch. Almost is key word here. Mark stood there with this silly little smirk on his tired looking face. And for some unknown reason it made Arthur want to smack it right off. HARD.

"Kate, Gosh it's been a while huh," Mark said smiling at Kate; who just glared back.

"Uh huh, yah I havent seen you since last year." Kate said emotionlessly.

"I'm sensing that my presence isn't really welcome..." Mark said as he tryed to peak behind Kate to the crowd of people on the small, red couch. Kate scoffed.

"WOW, the genius catches on. Yeah you're not too welcome. Did you expect to come knocking oin my door and think i would welcome you lovingly. Haha Not after what you did!" Kate hissed out. Arthur's head perked up at her vicious tone. Obviously she didnt want this guy here. Arthur sighed and stood up from the couch and stood up to walk over to Kate and Mark. Arthur ran a few senarios in his head, ones that could get Mark leave. He reach Kate and slipped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her close. He placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Is everything alright, baby?"

Kate's eyes widened at the coment, and fought a scarlet blush. She smiled at Arthur and nuzzled his neck, meaning she understood the actin they had to do.

"You and **this** guy? Really Kate?" Mark asked in disbelif as he pointed a limp finger at Arthur. Kate gave an exasperated sigh and nodded.

"Yes Mark, Me and Arthur are dateing. You should have know that I _would_ date other guys. I mean after what you did...nevermind I'm Not having this coversation with you again. Leave." Kate said loudly, frustration eveidednt in her cold tone. Mark cocked his head with a amused smirk on his features. He slowly inched closer into the apartment.

"ARE YOU DEAF? Leave MARK! I dont want you here, leave just leave please!" Kate said her voice cracking with silent tears. Mark raised his arms up in surrender and backed farther into the hallway. Kate slamed the door, leaving the 'Dream Team' in an umbarable silence. Kate turned to Arthur and smiled softly, saying thanks without words. Arthur sighed as she went back to the couch. God, how he wished that their 'acting' was real, shouldnt she be in love with him? I mean they KISSED! Arthur remembered the Art show vividly, it was permanently transfixed in his memory. He closed his eyes shut as the thought hit him hard. He was in love with Kate. A small smile crept over his face at the thought. He was extremely happy no body noticed it.

* * *

_The next day_

Kate stood in the dimly lit kitchen stirring the waffle mix. It was about 6 am and Kate decided that she should have a decent breakfast for her co-worker when they woke up. The team had been spending more time working since COBOL was mentioned. Kate knew it worried Arthur and Eames, but Dom seemed the most on edge recently. He was terribly worried about what COBOL was planning, and he knew they were planning something. So that's why Kate desided to calm down all this stress, with a nice relaxing breakfast. She sighed and placed the bowl on the table, the extra powder spilling on the counter and on Kate' face. She cursed loudly, and covered her mouth wincing. It was far too early for everyone to be woken up, especially by foul language. She poured the batter in the waffle and walked over to the other side of the small kitchen to make some toast. She was too busy making breakfast that she didnt notice Arthur walk into the room. He slid up behind her, silently and whispered in her ear.

"Good morning." Kate's breath hitched and she resisted the urge to smile as Arthur's breath tickled her ear. She let out a small yelp and spun around to face Arthur, who believed he frightened her.

"ARTHUR! Don't do that you frightened me." Kate said giggling as she swatted him roughly on the chest, the powder on her hand leaving a mark on the black fabric. Kates mouth twisted into an 'o' as Arthur examined the white powderd mark on his shirt. Arthur gave a shocked look at Kate who began apoligizing, while holding back girly giggles. Arthur looked at Kate and gave a devilish smile. He picked up a raw egg and held it out dangerously to Kate.

"You wouldn't dare..." Kate threatened to Arthur.

"Oh yes i would." Arthur said evily and cracked the egg on Kates raven hair. She gasped and glared at him as the gooy liquid dripped down off of Kates curls.

"YOU. ARE. DEAD, ARTHUR!" Kate said viciously as she grabbed a bottle of whipped cream and sprayed it on him, bursts of white cream and powder were exchanged. There they were having an innocent little food fight in the apartment kitchen. Once they ran out of things to soil themselves with they looked at each other's appearences.

Kate's pigtails were loose and covered in a sticky egg, and flour paste. Her shorts were coverd in choclate syrup and were no longer. She also had flour smeared over her porcelin face. Arthur swore there was no cuter being on the face of the planet. He laughed as she smailed at him shyly.

Arthur's brown locks were messy and smeared in whipped cream. His black shirt was now white and he had syrup on his jeans.

Kate smiled at him, her dimples showing as she let out a hearty giggle at the mess they had created.

"We should probably clean this up." Kate said as she began to reach for a plate. Arthur caught her hand and held it for a moment.

"No."

Arthur lifted his hand and tucked a stray hair away from Kate's emerald eyes. She smiled and it sent electricity through Arthur's body. He leaned over slowly and placed his lips on hers. Kate was suprise for a moment but it didn't take long for her to forget her shock. She sighed and melted into the kiss. Their lips glided over in harmony as the kisses grew more and more passionate. Their feelings for each other were finally being shown, and it felt amazing. Kate placed her slender arms around Arthur and pulled him closer. Arthur's hands were lost in Kate's silky, soft curls. Arthur pulled back for a moment to catch his breath and speak to Kate.

"Go on a date with me." Arthur suggested, as he placed kisses up and down Kate's smooth neck. She didn't speak but she crashed her lips onto his forcefully, which he took as a yes. There was some frantic knocking which was ignored by the kissing couple. Appaerntly Kate and Arthur weren't very quiet because an exhausted Eames walked out and saw the kissing couple. A now awake Eames rolled his eyes and walked over to open the door. Eames sighed and pulled the door open to find Mark standing there.

"Look buddy, I dont know who the hell you are, but i know Kate doesn't want you here. And that is enough for me." Eames said as he began to close the door, but it was stopped by Marks foot.

"Please just let me talk with Kate."

Eames shook his head and sighed.

"Look you've been stalking her for a whole day. And she's pretty pissed at you right now. I've seen her wrath before, so i advise you to LEAVE." Eames said as he began loosing his patience with this man.

"Just let me talk to her."

"Nope." And with that Eames kicked Marks foot from out of the door and slammed the door.

* * *

Well, here you guys go! Hope you enjoyed it. So if you guys want send me a review and tell me if you liked this little chappie. well bye bye guys TAKE CARE!


	20. Chapter 20

__

_AN: TADA! Another Date chapter! UUUMMM, I have to say thanks to all who read and I look forward to all that review, I can NOT wait to hear what you thought. I'm getting all excited just thinking of it. Ok, I'm gonna write the story now, please ENJOY!_

* * *

**K**ate sat in the yellow shinning cab, taking deep breaths tho calm her nerves. Arthur had arranged a cab to pick her up a her apartment and take her to their date, which she had no idea as to what it might be. They really hadn't been driving for a long time, but for some reason Kate was dieing from anxiousness. Her longing to see Arthur was driving her insane, all she wanted to do was see him and give him a nice little kiss on the lips. She smiled because that was exactly what she was going to do when she saw him. She resisted the urge to squeal as the cab pulled up to a fancy resteraunt.

She looked up at the building and frowned, hoping this wasn't going to be too expensive for Arthur. The name, she couldn't pronounce it. And as her father would say; "If you can not pronunce the name, never go in unless you are looking to kill your wallet." She exited the cab and smoothed out her yellow dress. She really didn't want to get all dolled up for a date, but she didnt want to come underdressed. So she decided a nice plain yellow dress, and orange scarf, yellow flats and a necklace would be appropriate. She waved at the cab driver as he sped off, away from the resteraunt. Taking a deep breath she nodded to the doorman that had held the heavy wooden door open so she could enter. She gasped as she stepped inside, this was so beautiful. The resteraunt was painted a milk choclate brown, and had golden chandilers hanging from the ceiling. Also right in the middle of the resteraunt was a polished dancefloor, were several couples slowly glided along. She stared at these small grey rock walls that seperated the resteraunt into two sections, the small walls had gorgeous ivy growing along them.

"Miss,"

"Hmm, oh sorry, I got caught up in the senery. Um, I'm here to meet someone by the name of Arthur.I don't know his last name, i'm sorry." Kate said to the waiter that had spoke to her.

"It's Lewit." Kate heard whispered into her ear. She spun around to see Arthur, standing there, looking gorgeous. His hair was slicked back and his suit was expensive and fit him just right.

"Hi." Kate breathed out nervously, trying to take her eyes off of the hot man in front of her. Arthur just gave a confident smile and waved the waiter over who led them to their seat. When seated Kate stared at Arthur for the longest time drinking in his clean appearence.

"My god Kate, you look dazzling." Arthur sighed out as they waited for the waiter to return with their menus. Kate blushed and looked away.

"Oh please, I look like crap. If we had to rate who looked the best you would win in a landslide!"

They both would have probably continued to argue over who looked better but the waiter walked over.

"Hello Mr... Ms, How are you this evening? Today our special is the Crab salad, one of my personal favorites. Can I take your drink orders?" THe waiter asked with a genuinly bright smile spread over his young face. Arthur smiled and looked up at the young man and spoke, before Kate could respond.

"Hello, um could we please have your best red wine, along with 2 glasses of water." Arthur said smiling the waiter nodded and hurried away. Once the waiter was gone Kate glared at Arthur.

"Arthur there is no need to buy all this expensive stuff. I would have been fine with iced tea, or a soda! I'm not allowing you to spend a mini fortune on dinner!" Kate said as she looked at Arthur who was glanceing over the menu. Arthur sighed loudly and looked up.

"Kate really it's my treat. And I've worked for Dom for nearly 6 years this is not a mini fortune. I'd be willing to spend 1 million dollars for you. So please get whatever you like, dont worry about the price."

Kate smiled at how kind Arthur was being, it really made her feel loved, and appreciated. She leaned over the small table and gave him a small kiss on the lips, and moved away before it grew more and more passionate. Arthur and Kate looked throught the menus in silence, hiding a blush with the paper. After a short while, drinking wine before the couple ordered their entrees. Kate decided to order the Cheese Ravioli, stating she felt like italian, Arthur ordered the Snow Crab. Once their food arrived they stared at it in amazement. It was arranged in a nice little design and Kate gave a little giggle.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to eat it, its too pretty. " Kate said her fist in her mouth as she supressed some childish giggles. Arthur smiled at her and nodded taking a sip of wine from his glass. Eventually after some laugher and jokes, the two dug into their delicious food.

For about an hour the two laughed and talked.

"OK, my last bite do you want it?" Arthur asked Kate as he put the crab on his fork. She smiled and nodded, as they traded forks. They counted to three and placed the food in their mouths, moaning at the taste of the delicious morsel. Kate and Arthur smiled at each other for a moment looking into each other's eyes. When they were interupted by the waiter, who had brought over a towering choclate brownie cake. Kate's eyes widened at the dessert, it was HUGE!

"Uh Arthur are we supposed to eat that giant _THING?"_ Kate asked Arthur as he handed her a fork.

I uh, I think so..." Arthur said before chuckling. "Do you want to make the first move, I have no clue as to where to start!"

"Uh, sure but i'm as lost as you are, is this a cake or a friggin' choclate boulder!" Kate screeched out softly.

For a few moments the two ate the rich cake, thanking the heavens that the entrees were small. They talked and laughed at the dumbest things. There was a short pause as the couple played with the massive cake in friont of them with their forks.

"Kate,"

Kate looked up at Arthur.

"Mmm hmm,"

Arthur blushed before he spoke, he averted his eyes away from hers as he asked this question.

"Will you dance with me?"

Kate gave a sun-bright smile and nodded.

"It would be my honor, Arthur."

Arthur stood up and smiled, taking Kates hand and led her to the polished dancefloor. They assumed dancing positions and waited for the slow music to begin. Once it did the couple began twirling in a slow circle their hands clasped tightly, as though they would never let go. Kate nuzzled her head onto Arthur schest ands listened to the calm heatbeat. For something so simple it was the most beautiful thing in the world. His heartbeat reminded her of her love for him. Yes her LOVE for him. Kate loved this man she was dancing with. Kate had had other relationship with other guys, but none of them made her feel like she did around Arthur. They danced through 4 songs and not once did Arthur step on her toes.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I suceed?"

Kate was just about to answer when she saw something, something out of place. It was the frantic face of Eames, his eyes wide in shock. Kate didnt answer because she was too busy making sure she wasn't going insane. SHe wasn't because Eames ran up to them, his eyes wild and his hair messy.

"Guys! There is a sitiuation! Cobb needs you now!"

Arthur glared at Eames and asked.

"What kind of situation?"

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and there you go a plot twist! Well I have to go, please review and i shall thank you a billion times.


	21. Chapter 21

____

An: I have nothing to say besides enjoy, oh and read my authors note at the bottom please!

* * *

Kate looked at Arthur as he growled and grumbled about Eames as he paid for the check. Eames stood behind him, looking anxious and fear filled. That look was something Kate never ever wanted to see again. It scared the living crap out of her. What was wrong? Did something happen to Araidne or maybe Dom? And hopefully not Yusuf. Kate couldn't help but listen to the millions of racing thoughts, swirling around in her head. She tried to tune them out but they were put on full blast.

Kate was shaken out of her thoughts by a warm hand on her own. She looked up to the right of her and saw Arthur's face. It was just as confused and scared as hers. He led her and Eames slowly to his car and they all piled into the piece of junk quickly. The drive to Dom's house was long and very tense. For everyone wanted to get to Dom's house as quickly as possible, but the 'bloody traffic' prevented it.

When the car finally pulled up to the driveway they each darted out of the car. They an up to the door and yanked it open, ignoring proper edicate. Kate ran down the stairs and to the basement, where she knew her team would be. SHe sloed her pace and tried to listen to what her team was talking about. She couldn't hear anything but their frightened faces scared her. Dom's hair was messy, because a shaken hand hand been raked through it so many times. Ariadne's nails were chewed to the nub. And Yusuf's hands were sore because they had been wrung together so many times.

"Guys we are here." Kate said as she whatched her team members turn to face her. Dom stood up quickly and walked to them, an confused and angry look on his face.

"Where have you been? Arthur, you know we aren't suppossed to take free days with this COBOL issue going on." Dom said as he moved his gave between Kate and Arthur. Arthur looked at Dom.

"I'm not answering that until you tell us what is going on. We are all a bit confused, I mean Eames just showed up out of nowhere and scared the living crap out of us."

"Fine. But you will want to sit down, this is...ah...a bit of a shock." Dom said as he laed Kate and Arthur to a set of chairs. They each sat down silently, and curiously.

...

"We aren't in reality."

That was a cold slap in the face

* * *

**AN: This chapter was pushed in a completely different direction but I think I like it better. I got this idea in ironically a dream. SO please tell me if you liked it orif the idea is too stupid. Well thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

____

An: Here it is the chapter that explains it all.

* * *

Kate and Arthur stared at Dom as though he had grown a second head. Kate's jaw dropped open and Arthur was fumbling with his words. Kate and Arthur immediatley reached for thier totems. Arthur's die had landed on a 2 and Kate's owl felt weightless in her hand. How had they missed this? They were dreaming.

"How come we never noticed!" Kate screeched as she pocketed her totem and paced in a small circle for a moment.

"We missed it because we have been so busy and careless." Dom said quietly.

* * *

"How did you find out, and when?"

"Well," Dom began as he looked at Arthur. "I havent used my totem in a while, since Fisher asked us for help actually, that was probably the biggest mistake. And just yesterday I began noticing that I don't remember coming home every night. I wake up go to work, finish up there and then I'm home." That didn't seem to be enough to reassure Kate and Arthur.

"Also Kim showed up in our dream and told us her employer wanted to speak to us. And Mark, he has been wanting to talk to Kim, about something all week."

Dom watched as realization crept onto his team mates faces.

"When did this happen, how long have we been dreaming?" Ariadne asked loudly, fear and uncertainty creeping around in her tone.

"Not very I think. Well I think we've been dreaming since we went over to Fisher's and helped him find his father. We were probably ambushed there, and put under then."

Everyone began feeling uneasy, just the thought of thier world not being real scared them. It scared the living shit out of them.

...

"So what do we do?"

"This." Dom pulled a handgun out of a shelf in the basement and set it to his temple. A wave of nausea passed over him. What if he was wrong, what if this was reality? What if he pulled this trigger and he didn't wake up?

He didn't have time to think of what COULD happen, because he had already placed pressure on the trigger.

* * *

"Sir they are waking."

"Good hold them down, no need for them to hurt themself from shock."

That was all Dom heard before the familiar rushing sound filled his ears. He felt his body shake as the odd feeling of falling rushed over him. He opened his eyes to see white, nothing but bright white lights. He didn't attempt to move. After years of using the PASIV devise he understood that after using it, sleep paralisis was a posibility. So instead he wiggled his toes, and gradually moved the small movements up his body. Once he knew he was in full control of his body he lifted himself off of the hospital bed and saw the unfamiliar faces of nurses and strangers.

He turned around and saw the equally confused faces of his team.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter was short it was because I really couldn't get into it. I had ran over 3 different rough drafts in my head and none of them sounded right on the computer. So I'm sorry if this chapter quality was worse than the others.**

**But anyway this story is really getting interesting to write. So please send me a review on what your thoughts are.**

**Well G'bye and take care my friends!**


	23. Chapter 23

____

** Sorry guys this really isn't an actuall chapter. I'm here to aske for help, once again. Ok, so I'm a little confused. I'm extremely tempted to leave the story how it is. And allow you (my readers) to deside what happens next. But i dont know if I should just make this a really long fic and fill in the gaps. Of coarse I could also just make a sequel but, whatever I'm leaving the choice up to you.**

__**So yeah. Ummm, please send me a review on which choice you think is right. and send me an idea of what you think will happen or want to happen in this, if you deside I should continue.**

__**If you think I should leave it how it is, just tell me and I can move on to some of my other fics.**

__**And also, If you think I should make a sequel, send me a review.**

__**So in other words send me a review on what you think I should do with this little story. **

__**Well, thanks for reading this my beloved readers! I love all your support! Well, G'bye and Take Care!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hello, Er, I know i havent updated in a Really long time, but i am now so please dont hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm sick today so I have time to actually think about what to write about, and I came up with this.**

**If you are wondering why I haven't updated this particular story is because I've had Inception writers block. I've gotten over that though. YAY!**

**So enough of my blabbering here is another chapter.**

**Oh and Cattie V and Wedanceformadness thank you so much for your kind words and suport; thanks a million. Cattie v, sweeter than candy is dedicated to you, thanks for the costume ideas... XD**

"Uh, well good morning sleeping beauties, how was your nap?"

A older looking man in a white doctors coat spoke. The team turned sluggishly to see the man that spoke. Dom's eyes flashed with regognition fro a moment. This guy worked with him at COBOL Engineering, he knwe it. No name came to mind though.

"Rain?" Dom asked half heartily, hoping that was indeed his name.

"Yes! Dom you remembered... sorry to say this but I thought your brain turned to scrambled eggg for a sec." Rain said loudly his arms raised in a happy gesture. This Rain looked normal. He didn't seem like the dream kidnapping type, really. He had dark reddish brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was tall and muscular, he looked around 30 years old and wore a bright happy smile towards the team.

Eames being Eames cut him off, with a question that was vey well, straightforward.

"And why in hells name would our brains go to scrambled egg in the first place? I'm sorry if I'm being rude but, i would _really _like to know why you kidnapped us, and put us under for 2 weeks!" Eames growled out, desperatley trying to keep his cool. It was obvious the confusion everyone was feeling was making them a tad bit frustrated.

"Ah Eames, always so charming." Rain said, sarcasm dripping off his tougne like syrup.

"You got that right. Look just please anser us. I'm asking kindly now, the next time i ask i wont be so kind." Eames hissed out angrily. The anger he felt slowly seeping through his facade. The team was speechless at the amount of tension in the room. Rain rasied his arms in defeat and gave a smile. He stepped forward and spoke.

"I put you under for 1 simple, and kind reason... to show you that you aren't the best anymore. I did this to show you that you and your team are not the best out there. I'm not trying to compete with you, but other teams will want to. I did this as a warning. And now that i have told you this you may go." Rain said that last part clearly. He whatched as eveyones face turned from annoyence and to confusin.

"What?"

"You heard me go." Rain yelled out with a smile. He gestured for the team to stand up and leave.

They did with confusion and an uncertaintity in them. They were all happy though, happy to be home.

* * *

**AN: This chapter sucked I know. But the team is in reality and they are free. Now that I have them back, I can continue this story easily. But do keep in mind Rain shall return.**

**Please, though, If you didn't like this chapter please just read the next one because it will be LOADS better. I promise.**

**Thanks for reading and take care!**


	25. Chapter 25

**An: WARNING! tHIS CHAPTER IS FILLED WITH EXTREME KATE/ARTHUR FLUFF! NOTHING BAD, JUST EXTREME SWEETNESS, IF YOU DONT THAT SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

**Ok, now that I got out in the open I shall continue on with the chapter now. This one may be a bit long...**

Kate was sitting on the couch in her and her older sisters apartment. Since the team had came back to reality there wasn't much to be done, so her and Arthur were just whatching a movie. She was half sitting half laying on the couch a blanket was wrapped around her small figure. Arthur was looking bored and uninterested in the movie.

Kate sighed and looked at the screen with disgust.

"I hate that guy, he's such a jerk." Kate muttered.

Arthur looked at her and nodded. He wasn't saying much today, and Kate was wondering if something was wrong. She looked up at him and frowned. Somethung was wrong she could feel it.

"Arthur is something wrong?" Kate asked as she sat up from the couch.

"No."

"Then why are you so quiet?" Kate asked, her head cocked to the side. Something that Arthur found absolutely adorable. Arthur shrugged his shoulders, and then embraced Kate in a crushing hug, enhaling her unique sent. Kate pulled away and smiled at him, her hand resting on his cheek. Arthur looked into her eyes and smiled, before placing his lips on hers. They kissed for a few moments before Kate pulled away looking happy but confused.

"I've been so quiet because I've been thingking of doing that all day."

Kate gave a hearty laugh, the one that she hated but Arthur swore was an angel singing. Arthur smiled at her lovingly, soaking up every detail of her appearence. Her raven hair was pulled back in ponytails, and she was wearing warm ups and a tight t-shirt. He thought she looked angelic, as always. Love was making him see her as the perfect being.

Kate smiled at Arthur her head turned to the side, something she only did when looking at him. She was in love. That was the only explanation to these feelings she was experiencing. She loved everything about Arthur. Even the things he considered flaws, were little details about him. Like his bedhead in the morning, he hated it but she found it unimaginably cute. Or his 'nasty' habit of chewing pens, she found it extremey interesting to whatch. For a little while she thought she might be going crazy, until she realized that love made you a little crazy.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled by quickly, so the young couple were sitting on the couch eating chips and dip, asking each other questions about the times that they didn't know each other.

"OK, so what was the most embarrassing moment of high school?" Arthur asked Kate quietly. Kate looked thoughtful for a moment before her face cracked into a giant smile.

"Oh, ok so once I was walking around to class with my guy friend, and he was going to P.E, so I was so caught up in talking that accedentlay I walked into the boys locker room! And the bad thing was the guys were changing!" Kate screeched out akwardly, burring her pink hands in the palms of her hands. Arthur took theat as permission to laugh, so he did lightly. Once Kate calmed herself down she looked up and began thinking of what to ask. She snapped her fingers and scooted closer to Arthur.

"Ok so have you ever... AHHH!" Kate was caught off gaurd by a booming clap of rattling thunder. She squealed shrilliy and covered her ears, cuddling into fetal position on the couch. Arthur was just staring before he realized she was afraid.

"Shhhhh. It's ok, it was only thunder it wasn't anything to be frightened over." He whispered softley as he picked her up into his arm and held her tightly. He rocked her back and forth before she pulled away and smiled bashfully.

"I'm sorry you had to see me do that. I've always been a little afraid of thunder." Kate whispered out as she looked right into Arthur's eyes. He smiled at her asnd snuggeled into her neck.

"It's alright."

"Mmmmm." Kate murmered as she gave Arthur a quick kiss on the lips. He gave her a kiss on the neck and whispered into her neck a quiet question.

"Do you want help getting over that fear?"

"What?"

"Do you want to get over your fear of thunder?"

Kate looked at the handsome man who was in front of her. Would he really help her? Did he really want to help her get over this silly little phobia?

Before her anxiety gave in, she nodded her head slowly, feeling an odd safety. Arthur scooped her up from the couch easily and carried her out to the balcony. They stepped out into the pouring rainfall. Fat raindrops tickledtheir skin and clothes as they began getting soaked in a matter of seconds. Kate laughed in Arthur's arms as the two spun around in the balcony of her apartment. Arhur set her down on the balcony and held her close to him, as if he could protect her from becoming comepletly drenched.

"This is insane Arthur, we are going to get ill!" Kate giggled out as she wiped a raindrop off of Arthur's cheek. He leant down and gave her a kiss, she could feel the smile on his lips.

"That's.. why... I.. know... it's going... to work!" Arthur said in between kisses to Kate's lips. Kate blushed and her eyes grew wide as a flash of thunder brightened in her eyes. Arthur knew he had only seconds before the thunder would clap and Kate would become afraid. once again. So Arthur crashed his lips onto Kate's with passion and force. She seemed a little shocked at the force, but within a second she was rolling her lips over his just as passionatley. She hardly even realized that the thunder had clapped loudly. She was too caught up in Arthur to truely notice.

"You know, if you are with me, I don't think I'm going to be frightened of anything." Kate whispered to Arthur as she pulled away. Arthur smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna be with you always."

"Forever."

* * *

**AN: I hoped you guys liked it. I really liked to write it was extremly fun to write. I really liked how this chapter came out, and it took 1 full week to get it right! Well, I hope you guys are impressed.**

**Thanks for reading and please do take care!**


	26. Chapter 26

__

**AN: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a real long time but oh well, I'm sorry. This chapter is focused around Ari and Dom, which sadly I realized I haven't had much of in this little story. **

* * *

Ari was walking down the streets of her favorite little shopping square, a happy little swagger in her step. As silly as it sounded Ariadne was going Christmas shopping in the middle of November, she was going early this year. There was a gift disaster last year and well she really didn't wasn't to relive the drama that her family gave her. See, Ariadne had ordered her presents from the Internet a little late last year, and it turned out that the website that she ordered from didn't have what she wanted in stock. So she came back to America with no presents for her family, which caused a lot of drama between her and her parents. Let's just say she really did not want to _relive _that chilling experience. So to avoid all of that again she was buying everything early.

Ariadne was window shopping at the moment she had bought most of everything that she needed. With the exception of a few peoples presents. To be honest ariadne was a little confused at how fast the time has flown. It seemed like just yesterday that Dom had visited her at her college and asked her for help. Dom, her her lovely and kind boss, whom she hadn't seen in a vey long time. To be honest Ariadne really was missing him, she missed his warm smile and his bright blue eyes, she just really missed _him_. It had been a few since Ariadne had seen any of her team mates with the exception of her sister, which she hadn't seen much of either, due to the fact she was alway with Arthur.

Those two were smitten. That much was obvious, very obvious, not that they paraded around showing their feelings it's just the way that they looked at each other that told it she wished Dom would look at her like Arthur looked at Kate. She knew a little better that that though. this was a nother year that Ari was going to spend Christamas and Thanksgiving all alome. Well as long as she was with her friends she was okay.

Ariandne was too wrapped up in her thoughts to realize that she had no idea where she was walking to. She was too busy thinking that she had begun swurving a little too much to the right. Whaenerver she wasn't thinking of where she was walking to Ariadne began to swurve, and that was a habit that really annoyed Ariadne had swurved a little too far to the right and crashed into a paserby that was exiting a nearby store. Ariadne was shocked whaen she felt her body collide with the male pedestrian's chest. The poor person was so shocked that he dropped the few bags of items that he was carrying. It took Ariadne less than a secoind to realize that she had coaused the man to drop his stuff, so she darted down to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I should have been paying more attention." She squealed out quickly as she helped hand back the man his things.

"Oh please, don't worryt about it. No harm was done." A male voice chuckled out. That voice. She knew that voice, that perfect voice. How could she forget it? Ariadne froze and looked up from her helping praying to see a familiar face.

"Dom?"

The man looked up and reassured what she had thought. There he was. The perfect man she had just been thinking of. His bright blue eyes were locked onto her choclate ones, and a smile was forming on his perfect lips. Ariadne felt her heart skip a beat as he said her name, softly.

"Hey Ari. Long time no see, huh?"

* * *

It was hard to describe how Dom had felt at that moment when he looked up and saw Ari there, in front of him, and healthy. It may have only been a few weeks since he had seen her, it seemed like an eternity since he saw her in front of him. He had been meaning to call her, or visit her but he had been busy. He had been busy trying to get his children's trust back. They had been so afraid that he left them once again, and even though he had only been gone 2 weeks they still thought that he might have left them again, for good this time. So he had been spending the time since he returned gaining their trust once more.

But seeing Ariadne here in front of him made him forget about his kids for a second.

She looked beautiful today, her hair was straightened and she was wearing a long sleeved t- shirt and incredibly tight skinny jeans. She looked stunning in something so simple.

It suprised him how quickly he and Ariadne got talking. It seemed as though just a second before the two had bumped into each other right outside a store, and now here they were driving back to his place for dinner with him and his kids. she made this thing click inside of him, this gear that let his open up. This gear opened up his heart and just spilled out every ounce of himself to her. To be honest it was amazing to feel that way, again. The last time he felt that way about was with mal. She was finally gone now, and Dom was eeeling like some massive weight had been lifted off of him.

"So what did you think? Wasn't it just the stupidest thing ever?" Ariadnes chipper voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Dom mumbled as his attention was averted back to the road and to her. "You didn't hear what I was saying did you?" Ariadne asked knowingly, a small smirk on her lips.

"Ooooh, who could possibly be on Mr. Dominic Cobb's mind that could possible keep his attention from a story?" Ariadne said a cheerful and innosent mockery slightly evident in her tone. He wanted to scream out at her 'you' but he stopped hiself and just shrugged his shoulders. Ariadne smiled at him and the two pulled up into Dom's driveway together. They exited the car with their bags and stuff and Ariadne waited pateintly as Dom opened the door. That little moment gave her a second to let her mind wander, perferably to looked handsome today, with his hair curling slightly at the end ans his broight blue eyes were glowing in the evening light. She felt wonderful around him, as though all the troubles of life melted away in his presence. And they did.

Ari was snapped out of her thoughts by two small figures crashing into her. She smiled and couldn't help but think. Was this where she belonged?

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading that guys. I hoped you liked it.**

**I have a question to ask you my readers: Would you be interested in me writing a Batman Begins/ Dark night story? The reason I am asking is because I am into that currently and I would like to know what you guys think. Please send me your thoughts by PM or review this story. Well thanks for reading.**

**Thanks for your support guys, and take care.**


	27. Finishing AN

AN: Hello my lovely readers. Well, IT IS DONE! yay finally this beast is finished yay!

Ok so I know that this story started off good and began to trail away. I realized that about halfway through. This was because I never really had a major idea planned out for the fic it just sort went along. I realize now that that was a mistake. But, eveyone makes mistakes right? So i apologize for the worsening of the chapters as the fic went on.

Um, well I was thinking of doing another Inception fic. Of coarse only if you want me to. I have other fics planned but I really like Inception and it was fun to write The End? it really was. Um so if you think that me writing again would be good then please PM me or something. Um, if not thats ok.

Um but if you do think that I should continue, do you think you could pop in a little idea also. You dont have to but it will be appreciated.

WEll, THAANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story. Thanks for reeviewing thanks for the comments, the help, the hate, the love. THANKS A BILLION! I will be around I assure you, but just once again thanks.

Until next time,  
Snowfire11 ,D


End file.
